


El frenesí del Velo de la noche

by RainbowRandom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Face-Fucking, False Identity, Fingerfucking, Frank's first kill, Killing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killers, Song: Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance, Stalking, alternate universe - No entity realms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Frank Morrison nunca había considerado seriamente en asesinar a alguien hasta que un asesino en serie se muestra en Ormond y le entrega un particular regalo que iniciará su descenso a la locura.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 16





	El frenesí del Velo de la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, debo admitir que me he enamorado de esta ship y no puedo creer lo poco que hay sobre la misma. Así que aquí les traigo algo, espero les agrade y si están interesadas pronto haré una serie de 10 a 20 Drabbles sobre la pareja y estaré abierta a peticiones de temas, usualmente puedo escribir de todo sin importar la temática. Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura.

Los asesinatos de un asesino en serie alrededor de Estados Unidos y Canadá le habían traído una fuente de diversión a un habitante en particular de Ormond, Frank Morrison que disfrutaba del pánico y el miedo de las personas inferiores en su aburrido entorno, ellos no eran como él y nunca lo serían, sus mentes pensaban de una forma tan básica y las emociones que solo arruinaban su forma de actuar, entorpecían sus caminos y vagaban sin rumbo hasta que se desvaneciera, a veces se preguntaba a sí mismo si todos los demás no eran simplemente presas o ganado en pánico y los considerados “asesinos en serie” eran los cazadores que los guiaban, controlaban la población bajo un cuchillo y una dirección no querida, ellos eran superiores.

“Frank ¿Te sucede algo?” Cuestiona la voz de Joey en la lejanía.

“¿Uhm? No, solo estaba pensando en que Julie todavía no aparece” Contesta rápidamente con una sonrisa de lado y tranquilizando visiblemente al oyente.

“Está mañana no pudo asistir a clases, al parecer está enferma pero llame a la puerta de su casa y nadie me atendió, sus padres estaban trabajando así que supuse que no se podía levantar de la cama” Menciona Susie al retirar su máscara y colocarse más cerca del fuego.

“Y yo llamé a su número telefónico pero nadie contestó, debe estar muy enferma” Dice el seguidor al mirar preocupado a su líder.

“O también podría tener su reproductor a todo volumen y no escuchó el teléfono, si está bien aparecerá por aquí” Deja caer con una sonrisa burlona mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

Un ruido de pisadas ligeras y alguien tocando en la madera destartalada del chalet, una curiosa serie de toquidos idénticos a los de una persona conocida.

“Ya ha llegado, solo estaba jugando” Murmura con el cigarrillo entre los dientes frunciendo el ceño levemente.

“Qué bien, me estaba preocupando” Suspira la menor del grupo con una sonrisa brillante de sus dientes con aparato.

Pero al salir simplemente les recibe el sonido del viento y la nieve inmaculada, una caja asentada enfrente de la puerta, no tiene nieve encima y está decorada con un absurdo papel de regalo rojo con corazones blancos, como uno de esos cursis de San Valentín. 

“¡Ya te has reído, puedes entrar cuando quieras o congelarte el culo ahí afuera!” Grita el delincuente reconocido seguido de un gruñido.

“¿Y la caja?” Cuestiona la adorable voz por lo bajo.

“Seguramente Julie nos trajo un regalo y por eso será tanto misterio” Resoplando con alivio es dejado caer.

Susie se agacha e intenta recoger el objeto pero sus brazos tiemblan y jadea soltándola.

“Es muy pesada” Exclama la adolescente con molestia

Es una caja de un tamaño considerable, bastante grande para ser sincero, Joey se acerca y sujeta la caja, sorprendiéndose por su peso y dureza, siente algo húmedo contra sus palmas; llevándola al interior y cerrando la puerta rota, el ruido que resuena cuando cae la caja y levanta el polvo de la destartalada habitación, Morrison se atreve a acercarse y arrodillarse rompiendo las ataduras con su cuchillo de caza, el papel de regalo se deshace mostrando un cartón blanquecino y la última resistencia, un enorme corazón de plástico. 

El grito emocionado de Susie resuena en un profundo y duro eco dentro que se distribuye incluso en el exterior.

“Gracias por asesinar a mis oídos, Suz. Espero que no sea ningún vestido o algo por el estilo” Se queja el hombre fuerte al cubrir sus oídos.

“Un reproductor de cintas no estaría mal” Admite Frank con un encogimiento de hombros.

Se ayuda de su cuchillo de caza nuevamente para romper el plástico rojo, un poco exagerado. Sus manos abren el paquete y sus ojos se agrandan ante el contenido, una enorme muñeca de tamaño real cortada hasta los hombros o quizás una escultura de su amiga, conocía que sus padres eran de dinero pero no es justo gastarse tanto dinero para una idiotez de este tipo. Esto era llevar una broma a otro nivel. 

“¡Esto no es gracioso, idiota!” Grita Joey a su amiga mientras observa en todas las direcciones posibles.

El chico mayor toma la muñeca por el rostro con ambas manos y asombrándose por lo pesada que es, una carta cae a su lado y supone que debe leerla ahora, rueda los ojos ante la peliculera escena.

“Esto es tan raro” Murmura la chica al acariciar el rubio cabello corto y suave.

“Si, es escalofriante” Corrobora el otro hombre menor al tocar la textura de la piel del muñeco, es bastante realista.

“Susie, léenos esa nota. Ya quiero saber qué está tramando Julie” Una sonrisa burlona se extiende por el rostro usualmente cubierto por una máscara sonriente.

“Si, claro” La mencionada ahora parece risueña y más relajada conociendo que es una broma cruel de esas que a su mejor amiga le encantan.

“Qué dramática es, ha visto demasiadas veces esas estúpidas películas de terror barato” Se burla con humor el único que conserva su cabello sin ninguna decoloración, el único cuyos padres todavía se niegan.

Aclarando su garganta y tomando la carta entre sus dedos con esmalte rosa se dispone a leerlo, dejando un espacio en blanco en honor al drama de la situación y en dedicación al juego.

“Querido Frank: Tu ni siquiera me conoces pero yo te aseguro que vas a ser mío, me pregunto si nací para darte todo mi amor exclusivamente a ti y ahora que he buscado todos tus archivos personales, todo lo que pretendías ocultar, hubiera querido acariciarte en ese momento porque había llegado el momento de que me entregaras tu amor pero qué pasaba ¿Estabas con alguien? Qué linda chica, tierna y especial, espero que le hayas confesado tu amor aquella noche, ya que puedes ver tu regalo; ahora está empacada y eternamente bella, bueno hasta que la descomposición y los repugnantes gusanos como ella se retuerzan bajo su piel podrida, en fin, puedes cumplir tus deseos conmigo porque te amo mucho ¿Qué no lo has notado?” Susie termina de leer pero la sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro ha desaparecido hace bastante tiempo ya, solo una mueca de incomodidad y asco cruza su expresión.

“Julie, esto ha dejado de ser gracioso” La voz de Jeffrey se escucha tensa y traga audiblemente nervioso, su líder sin embargo empieza a pensar en algo.

Sosteniendo firmemente a la escalofriante muñeca y levantándola, se da cuenta de un detalle crucial, como un leve goteo de sangre escapa de las extremidades seccionadas y esos ojos humanamente intensos son la última prueba que necesita para saber qué es real. Para Frank es como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, puede ver a Susie llorar descontroladamente y a Joey cubrirse el rostro en la aparente desesperación pero de una forma retorcida, el corazón del hombre dañado se calienta ante el gesto mientras sostiene el rostro y mira los ojos sin vida de su difunta amiga ¿Debería estar asustado? Una sonrisa retorcida se fuerza en su rostro, si hubiera sabido que verla de esta forma le traería esa felicidad lo habría hecho hace tanto tiempo.

“Julie” Susurra con cierto placer ¿Matar se siente tan bien?

Ellos corren, al menos dos de ellos y desaparecen entre la nieve, sin embargo, el líder se queda en la misma posición pero ahora acaricia las cortas hebras de pelo que crecen en la cabeza de su difunta novia, pensando en su misterioso admirador secreto y sus fascinantes tácticas para llamar su atención, para conquistar un corazón que solo funciona para bombear sangre, esta es una de las formas de enamorarlo; logrando que pueda sentir algo más allá de la ira, siente algunas cosas como las mariposas que le contaron los demás suelen sentir en sus estómagos cuando dicen estar enamorados y ese calor reconfortante en su pecho, allí se queda siendo iluminado por las llamas del cubo metálico y disfrutando del silencio.

Rápidamente la olvidada residencia está llena de policías, amontonados esperando ver algo y lo encuentran en la misma posición, sus músculos duelen pero no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar y descansa, hasta que es forzado a levantarse por los policías que lo envuelven en una manta y alejan el siniestro regalo de sus manos, de quién sea que se tratase el lindo gesto estaba agradecido y creé que tal vez podría llegar a sentir algo por esa persona.

La histeria a su alrededor es música para sus oídos, lágrimas y gritos, atención difusa que se extiende por toda la ciudad. Esto es lo más placentero que ha tenido el lujo de experimentar, ni siquiera cuando el pensamiento de estrangular a su padre de acogida durante sus borracheras parecía más cercano o ese momento en el que casi llegó a apuñalar a aquel hombre durante el asalto a la tienda donde antes trabajaba Joey. 

“Frank ¿Estás bien?” Como una bruma que entorpece sus movimientos unos brazos le sujetan y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que lo han sacado del lugar, ni siquiera los ruidos incesantes de la ambulancia y las sirenas policiales, algo tan conocido para sus oídos aún es ligeramente un ruido blanco.

“¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?” La autoritaria voz de un oficial de policía conocido se escucha.

“¿Uhm?” Responde al levantar la vista y observar al hombre gordo cansado.

Está siendo llevado a la comisaría de policía, una larga y lenta charla está tomando lugar durante el viaje, una que ninguno de ellos desea tener.

“Supongo que estás conmocionado pero sí descubro que tienes algo que ver con esto, me aseguraré de encerrarte por una eternidad” Declara el oficial con dureza pero no causa miedo en el acusado, sólo comprensión.

Frank tan solo lo observa, sus ojos cafés vagando intermitente por encima de todas las superficies a la vista.

“Bien, cuando lleguemos a comisaría te harán unos interrogatorios, ya sabes cómo funciona” Termina la corta charla llena de amenazas.

Para Frank Morrison la noche se ha convertido en el ojo del huracán pero uno del que desea dejarse arrastrar. Para todos la noticia de la muerte de Juliette Faith White es rápida y dolorosa, unos padres devastados en busca de venganza y unos acusados en las sospechas, la nota nunca se mencionó durante los interrogatorios. Quizás hubiera sido menos cruel haber dejado la parte faltante del regalo en su cama, arropada en la seguridad de su hogar con su madre cocinando la cena y el emblema característico de la foto del asesino más popular en la actualidad sosteniendo el cadáver.

Ormond estaba listo para conocer el infierno.

* * *

Danny disfruta de la conmoción, escondido desde un lugar completamente visible y viendo el espectáculo en primera fila, está enamorado de la reacción del joven y el deleite en sus ojos cafés, el disfrute de la muerte por su causa, matar en su nombre es lo que le excita. Que afortunado, ya que eso es algo que él perfectamente puede ofrecer y por supuesto lo hará con placer.

Quisiera escuchar los interrogatorios pero algo le asegura que va a tener el placer de tenerlos en el futuro o verlos en la primera página del periódico local. Uno en el que muy pronto tendrá la oportunidad de participar activamente.

“Lindo” Murmura la voz ahogada por la máscara de fantasma al continuar su camino en dirección a la casa de su amado, ahora tendrá más espacio para relajarse.

La casa del delincuente juvenil es una dirección que nunca se le ha olvidado, desde la primera vez que lo vio a través de la ventana de su viejo auto rentado lo supo, sintió algo desconocido y violento, descontrol y frenesí, tuvo la necesidad obsesiva de tenerlo. Al caminar entre las sombras del barrio de clase menos favorecido, no hay nadie ni nada más allá del ladrido insistente de un perro y la facilidad con la cual entra es escalofriante, los descuidos del borracho propietario son una ventana de oportunidades.

Al subir por las escaleras y ver al hombre inconsciente en el sillón de la sala se asegura a sí mismo que Frank estará mucho mejor con él, por supuesto que lo hará. Abriendo la puerta de la habitación indicada y tomando asiento en la cama, con toda la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, la chaqueta de cuero desechada encima de las sábanas y ese aroma delicioso, se permite un segundo de debilidad y se retira la máscara, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada perfumada y oliendo a Frank, está delirando solo por pensar en el sabor de su boca y su cuerpo, cuando tenga el placer de besar cada recoveco de piel podrá estar tranquilo.

A él siempre le había parecido repugnante el olor a tabaco y azúcar pero en su futuro amante es lo más delicioso, su corazón se sobresalta y el cosquilleo en su estómago lo deja temblando por algo más a lo que aferrarse. El ruido de las sirenas de una patrulla alertándole de la llegada del residente a su hogar, rápidamente desaparece fundiéndose en el velo de la noche que conoce bastante bien.

“Bien, estaremos en contacto muchacho y no dudaré en buscarte si necesitamos algo de ti” Dice con rudeza el calvo oficial y algo en su tono lo irrita.

“¿Quieres tenerme otras innecesarias 6 horas más?” Pregunta con un evidente mal humor al notar como el sol está cerca de llegar.

“Todas las que sean necesarias” Responde el agente del orden con la misma mordacidad.

“Podrían estar buscando a su asesino” Acusa con un fin de dañar el orgullo policial y aprecia ese movimiento calculado.

“Lo estamos haciendo” Escupe entre dientes, seguramente cansado de la actividad del chico.

“No lo parece” Dice el delincuente al cerrar la puerta de golpe y ocasionar un gruñido de verdadera ira en el policía.

El policía se aleja y se dirige a su patrulla nuevamente, refunfuñando y maldiciendo, así es su Frank, desafiante y hermoso. El acosador decide quedarse y asegurarse de que está bien, para mirar un poco y desaparecer al amanecer, toma una mejor posición para tener vigilados todos los movimientos de su presa alrededor de su hogar.

Con sinceridad no hace mucho más allá de sentarse y comer un cuenco de esos cereales de colores que tanto le gustan, entrar al baño y subir a su recámara, allí siempre las cosas suelen tornarse más interesantes. Cuando el menor empieza a desnudarse para ir a dormir no puede evitar despertar esos instintos bajos que ha reprimido a voluntad durante tanto tiempo. Acaricia su palpitante erección por encima de su capa oscura y jadea contra su máscara, Frank está hermoso mientras se retira su chaqueta de cuero y muestra esa piel pálida de sus brazos, esa camiseta negra que abandona su torso mostrándole los múltiples tatuajes que adornan su piel, unos más bonitos que otros pero vienen incluidos en el paquete así que tendrá que aprender a disfrutarlos.

La mirada en los ojos cafés del chico es una delicia, no encuentra más que satisfacción reflejada en ellos ahora que cree que está sólo y le encanta ver al verdadero joven detrás de la falsa máscara humana de su vida diaria, algún día Frank tendrá el placer de conocer la suya también.

“Uhn” Un sonido de contemplación escapa de la máscara de fantasma al ver al otro caer en su cama solo en su ropa interior, las luces apagadas y la ventana abierta.

Espera pacientemente para asegurarse de que está dormido, conoce cuál es el límite de Frank, entre 15 a 45 minutos es su máximo para conciliar el sueño, hoy lo consigue más rápido para su sorpresa y a los pocos minutos duerme profunda y tranquilamente.

Escala por la ventana y entra a la habitación, un ligero aire frío entra con él pero no consigue mover a su bello durmiente, supone que se lo debe a la costumbre, se acerca para ver aquel hermoso rostro relajado al dormir, está tentado a retirar su máscara y probar esos labios cruelmente atravesados por una cicatriz, lo desea con tanto fervor pero recuerda que lo bueno se hace esperar, deja lo mejor para el final.

* * *

Frank apenas ha conseguido dormir unas horas, se despierta cada pocos minutos con una sensación extraña en la nuca, como si lo estuvieran observando e intenta conciliar el sueño nuevamente y encontrándose con lo mismo, se levanta de su cama sintiéndose inexplicablemente vacío, en esta ocasión no hay enojó en él, sólo un hueco sin nada en su interior ¿Así se siente la paz?

“¡Mocoso, teléfono!” Le grita la voz indudablemente ebria de su padre de acogida y esa sensación desaparece al instante.

“¡Voy!” Revuelve con un gruñido y toma su toalla, colocándola encima de su hombro para salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras.

Piensa al instante que se trata de Joey, Susie debe estar muy afectada como para llamar y el otro adolescente siempre está en una cruzada por su confirmación y aprobación que nunca ha podido comprender pero que aprecia ya que ha sido mucho más fácil de manipular. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, camina casi por encima del cuerpo de su alcalizada molestia y observando el teléfono descolgado sostiendose por su cable, típico.

“¿Estás bien?” Es su saludo con una preocupación fingida pero no obtiene respuesta.

La escalofriante respiración en el otro lado de la línea se engancha por un segundo y luego una risa se oye, corta y ronca, como si estuviera complacido, es repugnante y lo hace sentir incómodo. Obviamente no se trata de alguien conocido o tal vez un bromista aventurado.

“Jodete, imbécil” Escupe lleno de veneno, no tiene tiempo para desperdiciar con algún idiota.

“Voy a torturar a todas esas personas que te miran, nunca podrías adivinar lo que hago por ti pero puedo imaginar tu reacción y que hermoso estabas anoche, acercarte un poco más a la ventana esta vez” Es lo único que escucha antes de que la llamada se corte.

Esa voz lo hace temblar, un susurro ronco y largo, es mucho más agradable y bastante masculina, distorsionada pero entendible. Es simplemente un despliegue de sexualidad, ese escalofrío que sube por su columna vertebral y termina como un jadeo en sus labios, el asesino le había reclamado.

* * *

Los días pasan y cada segundo se siente espeso, como si la tormenta esperara pacientemente para caer sobre sus cabezas despreocupadas, el funeral de Julie se da dos semanas después de su asesinato y aún sin pruebas parece como el entierro de algo más, la seguridad y el carisma del pueblo, todo se oculta entre las sombras esperando arrastrarlos hacía la bruma. Todos los asistentes al velorio le observan, había dudado seriamente en ir pero eso sólo lo haría peor y con Susie tomando su brazo, Joey a su lado intentando no mostrar tanto su pena no se siente tan solo, por ahora.

La señora White está destrozada, se nota en sus ojos azules y enrojecidos, la falta de sueño evidente en ambos padres y la ira, la angustia y desesperanza flotando en el ambiente.

“Hola, Jul. Supongo que fue inesperado, todo siempre ha sido inesperado bueno, al menos ahora tienes algo que escuchar y gracias por prestarme tu mixtape” Dice a la tumba y coloca la cinta entre las manos de la fallecida, no le gustaban sus canciones pero eso no significa que no quisiera escuchar -I need a Hero- de vez en cuando.

Alejándose del féretro y dándole espacio a la única mujer restante de su grupo, se dirige a los asientos y espera al final de la reunión, quizás asistir al entierro más tarde o desaparecer. Se da cuenta de que los padres de su difunta novia se acercan y presiente la burbuja del drama a un soplido de explotar.

“Hola” Saluda con fingida pena y baja la mirada.

“¿Julie?... ¿Ella te dijo algo extraño la noche anterior?” Es lo único que le cuestiona la abatida madre.

“No, solo me prestó su mixtape y me dijo que si llegaba a romperlo me rompería el brazo a mi” Contesta y una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en su rostro.

“Si… Era un poco ruda si se trataba de su reproductor” Murmura el padre sonriendo cansado ante seguramente un recuerdo de su hija.

Y el silencio incómodo se filtra entre ellos, la tensión cayendo en el lugar.

“Nosotros ya habías terminado, si eso les consuela” Les miente a la cara para su comodidad, también para alejar la atención policial de su persona y quedar bien ante las personas, eso es lo que necesita ahora.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta sorprendida la pareja.

“Teníamos demasiado en contra y decidimos solo ser amigos. Nunca la toque, ella quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y respete su decisión” Continúa mintiendo porque es a lo que está acostumbrado y lo único que sabe hacer para obtener las reacciones indicadas de las personas a las que intenta manipular.

“Aún si es una mentira, gracias” Murmura la voz femenina con un leve toque de calma.

“No lo es, ella podía parecer muy ruda y rebelde pero todavía era esa niña buena y hogareña, estoy seguro de que no hubiera hecho nada estúpido” Asegura al colocar una mano temblorosa sobre el brazo de la señora y nota su temblor, tiene que jugar mejor esa carta en una próxima ocasión.

“Tienes razón” Se tranquiliza visiblemente, ambos lo hacen y le regalan una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Lo ha hecho bien, perfectamente aceptable piensa al levantarse e ir con sus amigos que ahora se muestran más decaídos y lágrimas secas se notan en sus mejillas, el mismo cansancio de los padres de la difunta, lo que alguien cercano y con emociones debería expresar o para Frank, simple y llanamente fingir.

El grito desgarrador de una mujer les hela la sangre a todos los presentes en la funeraria incluso a Frank le toma por sorpresa. La multitud que se amontona para salir y encontrar el causante de toda la conmoción, un jadeo colectivo y el silencio son la respuesta.

Lo que se muestra ante sus ojos es una demostración extraña y cruel de su atención, ganando su favor de una forma que solo ellos entienden.

“Dios mío” Frank apenas tiene tiempo para contener la sonrisa de alegría que quiere reflejarse en su rostro ante la hermosa vista.

La fuente del pueblo es la atracción de la luz de un asesino imaginativo y su obsesión creciente, el rojo que tiñe el agua convirtiéndola en una vista siniestra pero encantadora en su retorcido concepto de romance. Escucha las arcadas de la multitud y los gritos, la misma emoción que le envolvió aquella noche en el monte Ormond ha regresado y sus piernas tiemblan de placer, Joey lo sujeta y Frank lo mira, alto salvaje en sus ojos que logra hacer que el otro tiemble.

“ **– Esto es para ti, rojo** –” Está escrito en todas las paredes alrededor de la fuente con la sangre de la última víctima.

* * *

Los periódicos y la policía han enloquecido, el asesino siempre está kilómetros por delante de la atención policial y se ha cobrado a sus primeras víctimas en un plazo de dos semanas, todos esperan más y las quejas no se hicieron esperar, todos querían atrapar al asesino pero nadie tenía ningún pista más allá de las que el mismo maníaco les había permitido. Con una enorme sonrisa recorta el último reporte del periódico sobre el ataque de Ghostface y lo pega en uno de sus viejos cuadernos ahora utilizado para examinar los movimientos de su acosador personal.

“Otro día de espera ¿Cuánto falta para el siguiente?” Susurra sonriente y mordiéndose los labios ante la expectativa de su siguiente regalo.

El ruido del teléfono y el grito de molestia de Clyde desde la primera planta son su sufrimiento, consigue que su estado de ánimo positivo desaparezca y un gruñido de frustración escapa de sus labios, guardando el cuaderno en su escondite dentro del armario y debajo de todas esas piezas de ropa olvidadas.

“Habla” Ordena con desdén, ahora es su momento para regocijarse no para hablar con otros seres humanos.

“¿Ni siquiera unas gracias?” Ese susurro risueño del otro lado de la línea le eriza la piel.

Frank se endereza rápidamente y se recuesta de la pared, una sonrisa boba se dibuja en su rostro.

“¿Sin palabras?” Cuestiona seguido de una risa, con ese tono bajo y depredador.

“Con muchas preguntas, realmente” Admite dándose la vuelta para ver si está siendo observado por el dueño de la casa.

“No te preocupes por el borracho, se ha desmayado hace poco” Informa aún riendo, hay pura diversión en el asesino.

“¿Lo tienes todo calculado, gran chico?” Pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta, solo desea escucharlo del asesino.

“Más o menos, rojo” Le es concedido, no hay una pizca de emociones hasta que le llama -rojo-.

“Me gustó mucho el detalle aunque parecía de película barata de romance solo que sin colorantes solo el color natural de la sangre” Admite al tomar el cable del teléfono en su mano y empezar a darle vueltas entre sus dedos.

“Aprecias los detalles, lo tendré en cuenta mi tesoro” Sin poder evitarlo tiembla y un rubor de molestia se instala en sus mejillas.

“Cállate” Escupe avergonzado y enojado, una mezcla a partes iguales.

“Te gustan los halagos y eres lo suficientemente hermoso como para recibirlos, déjate consentir cosa bonita” Es susurrado, tan gutural y lleno de placer que lo hace encogerse.

Para Frank es demasiado, su mano tiembla y el objeto casi se le resbala, una risa ronca y fuerte lo atraviesa, en un segundo de ira cuelga con un golpe fuerte el teléfono.

* * *

Entre sus escasas salidas con los chicos y las pocas veces que ha podido colarse en la casa de Susie gracias a la exagerada seguridad de la señora Carrey, Joey todavía le deja la ventana abierta y eso sin dudar es menos complicado para él tanto como el asesino que está al acecho, no entiende por qué no ha sido mencionada o encontrada la carta, sus amigos pudieron haberlo hecho por el trauma o quizás para protegerlo, de Joey lo espera pero a Susie le atribuye el trauma.

“Estoy muy asustada” Finalmente suelta la chica al cerrar sus ventanas con fuerza luego de dejar entrar al delincuente, su tía no lo quiere cerca de ella nunca lo ha querido.

“No te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotros” Responde el líder al mirar al cerrojo de la ventana, eso no podrá detener al asesino, está muy seguro.

“Si, eso es lo que importa y-” Las palabras del hombre más joven se cortan por el grito femenino desde la planta baja.

“¡Susie, Joey! ¡Un poco de silencio, por favor!” Exclama la señora con amabilidad pero cierto apuro.

“Lo sentimos señora Carrey” Contesta Frank ya que su voz por alguna extraña razón (o quizás por la obvia admiración del otro ha terminado copiando ese aspecto) Siempre se han parecido mucho, hay que estar muy atento para diferenciarlas.

“Disculpen, mi tía tiene un nuevo inquilino abajo y no quiere que le moleste, trabaja con la policía y está muy informado del caso Ghostface, es un periodista americano” Se excusa la jovencita tomando asiento en su cama mullida.

“Wow, ya se han inmiscuido los americanos” Comenta el hombre moreno con asombro.

“Bueno, el asesino es de su país y seguramente tienen la responsabilidad de atraparlo” Asegura Susie al encogerse de hombros y lucir tímida, encogida sobre sí misma.

“Tienes razón” Dice al lanzarse sobre la cama de su amiga y logrando que el pequeño cuerpo femenino rebotara en el colchón ganándose unas risas que rompen la tensión.

Frank siente intensamente como si fuera observado, la sensación permanece incluso al regresar a casa y por el oscuro camino es donde cree haber notado algo que se mueve detrás de él en la oscuridad.

* * *

Otra semana y media transcurre hasta el siguiente, un hombre de negocios que se estaba quedando en el pueblo por el azar de la mala suerte y las ganas de superarse, quizás luego de la primera puñalada debió haber notado que no había valido la pena. Morrison se ríe ante este asesinato, le había abierto las entrañas y colocado papeles importantes del maletín de la propia víctima dentro de su propio cuerpo, sin dudar la ironía había sido deliciosa.

Espera frente al teléfono desde entonces y al tomar la llamada vale completamente la pena. Su siguiente conversación es la más sustanciosa de todas.

“¿Por qué ella primero?” Es lo primero que le cuestiona al tenerlo escuchando atentamente.

“Esperaba esa pregunta” Le susurra contemplativo.

“No quiero saber el porqué la escogiste sino porque la mataste tan rápido” Afirma con sinceridad, esperaba mucho más aunque el primer gesto fue indicado y bonito, lo suficiente como para llamar su atención y despertar esa vena retorcida, que esperaba venir al mundo y mostrarle a su verdadero ser.

Un largo y complacido ronroneo escapa del otro lado de la línea, el asesino a penas ha podido contener el placer por esa actitud.

“¿No lo entiendes, amor? Ella creía que tú eras suyo, usualmente no me dejó influenciar por las estupideces de mis víctimas, sin embargo algo que se atrevió a decirme me enojó bastante” Responde con su tono ronco tomando una leve pincelada de asco e ira.

“¿Y qué te dijo?” Su curiosidad está por los aires y se muerde el labio en la espera.

“Que nunca serías mío y que solo la habías amado a ella, nunca podrías volver a amar a nadie de la misma forma y supo tocar mi fibra sensible, me duele admitirlo” Ghostface le cuenta aunque ahora puede percibir algo de diversión en la presencia abrumadora.

“No me sorprende, eso fue lo que le hice creer” Asegura Morrison al pensar un poco en el pasado y darse cuenta de lo retorcido que siempre ha sido.

“Pero se equivocó en algo y tú mejor que nadie sabes en qué parte ha sido” Puntúa el conocido acechador riéndose en voz baja.

“Amar” Réplica al instante porque lo sabe, nunca ha podido sentir eso que tantas veces intentaron explicarle y que la mayoría de las ocasiones le pareció estúpido.

“Exacto, las personas como nosotros no aman sólo se obsesionan hasta que desaparece y volvemos al inicio, puede pasar 1 o quizás 2 veces pero no es algo a lo que podamos acostumbrarnos o tener el tiempo para lograrlo” Reflexiona con cierto aire de filosofía, su acosador debe ser un hombre culto o al menos informado.

“¿Así que soy tu segunda persona?” Frank pregunta con la única intención de forzar una reacción que pueda controlar.

“O no, por supuesto que no. Eres el único que habrá y al que amaré” Espeta con una convicción que le hace sentir incómodo.

“Pero me dijiste que no sentimos amor” Vuelve a tratar con el único fin de ver hasta dónde puede llegar la sed de alguien por si piel y una pizca de excitación pica bajo su piel al pensarlo.

“Lo sé pero confieso que te amo y te amaré hasta que muera, Franky”? Dice al segundo, aferrándose a su ideal.

“Te contradices, imbécil” Finalmente harto de no llegar a ningún punto a su favor se atreve a decirle.

“Te amo aún con lo temperamental que eres” Eso último lo enoja y el delincuente juvenil gruñe.

“Como sea” Frank cuelga antes de que el otro pueda responder e instantáneamente se arrepiente pero el teléfono no vuelve a sonar.

El joven espera y espera mirando el reloj en la pared pero nada ocurre, rindiéndose ahora con algo de mal humor decide regresar a su habitación y descansar, demasiado hablar por una noche y mucho más si se trataba de un asesino tonto que le confundía con sus tonterías.

“– **Tal vez debería darte una lección ¿debería?** –” Dice el mensaje escrito con rojo en su espejo y se muerde los labios imaginando que el asesino todavía podría estar aquí, oculto en algún lugar de su habitación.

En lugar de sentirse asustado, siente el frenesí y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, sus manos tiemblan cuando se dirige al único espacio vacío de su cuarto donde alguien podría esconderse y abre las puertas de su armario de golpe pero solo encuentra a la soledad de sus camisas olvidadas.

“Vamos, gran asesino muéstrale a tu obsesión dónde estás o simplemente yo podría caer en los brazos de un amoroso hombre que no se trate de ti” Desafía con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa al empezar a buscar en todos los rincones oscuros.

Solo recibe silencio a cambio y gruñe impaciente, odia los juegos de gato y ratón pero este bastardo es un experto, el timbre volviendo a la vida le asusta y Frank salta verdaderamente asustado por lo repentino del sonido, su corazón latiendo desbocado y corriendo a la misma velocidad de sus pies, no puede controlar el impulso al bajar corriendo las escaleras y dirigirse al salón, su mano temblando delante del teléfono pero no se mueve, solo se queda congelado ¿Desea avivar las llamas de la ira recién despertada de un asesino en serie? Si.

“Jodete” Exclama al aire y se aleja.

El teléfono deja de sonar al instante y sólo una ligera preocupación ocupa su mente, se siente observado como si alguien estuviera al respirar sobre su nuca. Pasan unos segundos en los que no puede moverse, como si una fuerza externa estuviera sujetando sus extremidades y Frank se da cuenta de que es algo que ha había olvidado, el verdadero miedo a lo desconocido y una enorme sonrisa se refleja en su rostro, el miedo y el frenesí siempre han ido de la mano para él. Una cálida corriente de aire húmedo sobre su nuca es la única señal ¿Debería tener miedo verdad? 

“Estás aquí” Susurra al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con una nota en rojo pegada al refrigerador.

“– **Toma la maldita llamada, mi pequeño punk de mierda** –” Por el contenido escrito es obvio que está enojado. 

Sonriendo y sintiéndose audaz, va caminando con la mayor lentitud posible, incluso deteniéndose sólo para observar cualquier cosa en la habitación y provocarle más, necesita darse cuenta de que Frank no es su juguete y que él es simplemente difícil, tendrá que hacer mucho más si realmente quiere meterse entre sus pantalones algún día.

“¿Pensaste en lo que deberías hacerme?” Cuestiona risueño al tomar la llamada.

Hay un breve silencio y solo puede escuchar la respiración constante del otro, lenta y pausada, sospechoso. 

“Si te dijera todas esas cosas asquerosas que he deseado hacerte por un tiempo, te vas a retorcer y te mostraré el verdadero significado del placer, a veces solo quisiera abrirte en canal y follarte mientras te desangras, esparcir mi semen en tus entrañas pero eso sería muy fácil, una sola vez no es suficiente... Eso es algo que sé por experiencia” La oscuridad y sed asesina se oyen mezcladas con la perversión de una mente frustrada por la locura y le encanta pero nunca lo admitirá, nunca.

Sucio, asqueroso y enfermo justo como lo esperó, muy excitante. 

“Sucio pero común, esperaba más de un asesino tan creativo” Miente tratando de escucharse lo más aburrido posible.

“¿Quién mejor que un adolescente tonto para mostrarme el camino?” Le Cuestiona todavía con ese tono amargo en su voz, odia que le ignoren.

“Buen intento, no me pone el sexo telefónico” Responde al notar sus intenciones.

“Por ahora” Es lo que recibe del otro lado de la línea acompañando de una risa maliciosa.

“Hazme cambiar de idea y te mostraré muchas cosas que hacemos los jóvenes” Le asegura con una línea de travesura escapando de la comisura de sus labios, Frank siempre ha amado empujar su suerte.

“No soy tan viejo como crees” Casi cree escuchar un deje de ofensa.

“O tú no eres tan joven como crees” Contraataca al soltar una risa corta y divertida.

“Podría ser” Es susurrando con una rara suavidad.

“Seguramente lo es” Continúa empujando para ver lo que consigue.

“No te diré mi edad, pequeño sagaz” Dice con diversión y firmeza el acosador.

“Hay muchas cosas injustas aquí, tu sabes bastante sobre mí y yo lo básico sobre ti” Suelta su berrinche para atrapar algo ya que suele conseguirlo si lo usa como último recurso.

“Yo lo sé TODO sobre ti” Le es corregido.

“Eso solo lo hace más injusto” Sigue con la táctica que parece querer llegar a algún sitio.

“Bien, te llamaré mañana y si adivinas mi edad te haré un hermoso regalo al día siguiente” Propone Ghostface con humor, demasiado alegre para que no deje sospechas en Frank.

“¿Cosas de asesino que hacer?” Intuye al darse cuenta de que la respiración del otro es un poco más profunda ahora.

“Ring ring, tenemos un ganador” Es lo último que escucha antes de que el asesino termine la llamada.

Morrison continúa escuchando el ruido blanco de la línea y pensando seriamente en lo que estará pasando, quién será su próxima víctima ¿Estará muriendo en este mismo momento? Eso pone una sonrisa en su rostro. 

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el único pensamiento que gira alrededor de su cabeza es mostrarse ante su acosador y que vea el premio por el cual está luchando activamente, sus manos retiraron su camiseta de manga corta con rudeza y sus bóxers se deslizan por sus muslos con un suave tirón, si él está aquí debe disfrutarlo y si no, se ha perdido el espectáculo de su vida. Se aventura y bombea dos veces la erección mañanera que siempre suele ignorar, siente la necesidad de tocarse en lugares en los que no lo ha hecho nunca pero decide que es demasiado y camina un poco por la habitación fingiendo que busca por el espacio. 

“Suficiente” Dice al viento mientras toma su toalla del respaldo de su silla de escritorio.

Sale al pasillo cubriéndose solo sus regiones vitales para dirigirse al cuarto de baño seriamente preguntándose si el asesino estará observándolo aquí también y un hambre impensable atraviesa el hueco de su estómago, su pene palpitando ante la deliciosa idea: Alguien que nunca perderá su interés en él. Ya en la ducha y con el agua caliente deslizándose por su piel una idea cruza su mente y por primera vez en su vida deja que sus dedos viajen a su apretado agujero, parte los labios en un gemido que nunca llega y continúa forzando su dedo, no se da tiempo para meter el segundo y lo sabe pero no le importa la tensión del dolor sólo consigue un gusto adicional, con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo y disfrutando del lento mover de sus dos dedos en su interior, se deja guiar hacia el orgasmo que hace tanto necesitaba.

Pensando en su acosador sale del baño envuelto en su toalla, todavía juguetón se seca y deja caer su ropa interior, colocándose los pantalones y una camiseta, sus pies descalzos para ir por algo de comer. Al bajar por un rápido desayuno se encuentra con Clyde sorprendentemente sobrio y con un viejo conocido, un oficial de policía que lo ha arrestado en el pasado.

“¿Qué has hecho ahora mocoso?” La pregunta de aquel gordo asqueroso casi le ofende pero del odio a más odio no se puede llegar.

“¿De lo que puedan culparme legalmente? Nada” Contesta con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

“Algo más me trae por aquí y es importante, Morrison” Escupe el oficial, más enojado que cualquiera en la sala.

“¿Encontraron a su asesino? Por las noticias de ayer parece que no” Aprieta el tenso momento, le divierte como la vena en la frente del hombre de ley se muestra enrojecida.

“Es cierto pero ahora eso no importa, tendrás que venir a comisaría conmigo” Dice el mayor tratándose todo ese tono agrio.

“Yo no he hecho nada” Sé defiende mostrando los dientes molesto, como un perro enfadado y termina cruzando los brazos con resignación.

“Eso lo sabemos pero todavía hay mucho por revelar y cierta información que debes compartir con nosotros” Vuelve a repetir pero esta vez con mucha menos paciencia.

El timbre sonando del teléfono a su lado es una confirmación de que el asesino está cerca, el oficial de policía y su padre de acogida le observan inquisitivos.

“¿Hola?” Susurra con curiosidad, las miradas atentas sobre su persona y quien esté al otro lado de la línea.

“¿Qué llevas puesto?” Frank resopla ante la pregunta.

“Lo de siempre” Responde con normalidad al recostarse de la pared cercana, ambos hombre mayores se relajan visiblemente ante la postura.

“Mentira, hoy no llevas ropa interior y te has vestido con las cortinas abiertas ¿Me estás agradeciendo o tentando?” Acusa el asesino seguido de una risa de lo más encantadora.

“Tómalo como quieras, psicópata estúpido” Gruñe Frank al sentirse expuesto y atrapado, esos ojos sobre él son lo más excitante que ha experimentado nunca.

El teléfono es arrebatado de las manos jóvenes antes de que pueda hacer nada, su reacción explosiva le ha costado una conversión con Ghostface.

“Escucha loco hijo de perra, juro que te encontraré” Es lo primero que sale de la boca del policía con verdadera ira.

“Buenos días, Oficial Dalton ¿Cómo está su esposa? ¿Ya se ha recuperado de su caída sobre la polla de otro hombre o son nueve meses de espera?” La calma en el tono de voz del asesino ha sido suficiente para terminar de enloquecerlo.

Morrison contempla las venas sobresalientes en el cuello del policía y como su rostro enrojece de ira, lo que sea que le haya dicho el loco lo ha puesto a prueba.

“Mientras más traten de aislarme y entrometerse en mi camino más personas morirán, eso es lo único que se jura ahora, oficial y es una promesa que me esforzaré por cumplir” Informa con una risa calmada aunque por dentro este pensando seriamente en que hace un policía en la casa de su amado.

El policía se muerde el labio impotente al apretar los puños y Morrison está seguro que escucha el material de plástico duro crujir. 

“Aléjate de mi camino, Cooper” Dice antes de que la línea se corte y el policía se retuerce en frustración.

El silencio flota en la casa y ninguno se mueve por unos minutos donde el agente de la ley parece absorto en sus pensamientos, la vena hinchada en su frente se marca más.

“Tendremos que ir para el interrogatorio, podrías ser la próxima víctima” Por fin alguien habla, el policía rompe el silencio en un gruñido furioso.

Frank lo ignore y sube rápidamente a su alcoba, con la molestia notable en él y su disgusto, no pudo responder al asesino pero al entrar lo primero que ve en su espejo es **-¿Respuesta?-** escrito en rojo. Se atreve a garabatear **-¿30?** \- en un papel y pegarlo al espejo esperando la respuesta que llegará pronto. Abandona su habitación porque sabe que le espera otro largo interrogatorio.

Al final de todo esto lo único que le queda a Frank es la costumbre de jugar con su culo en la ducha y disfrutar de orgasmos con la imagen del asesino en su mente.

* * *

Danny se maldice a sí mismo ¿Desde cuándo ha sido tan impulsivo? Es como un recuerdo de sí mismo que nunca ha tenido, jamás había actuado así. Él es mucho mejor que eso, debe mejorar un poco más ese juego mental y acabar su plan antes de que esos sentimientos infantiles arruinaran su tapadera. Entra por la ventana trasera de la habitación completamente oscura y empieza a retirar su traje, frustración se refleja en sus ojos. 

“¡Sr. Olsen!” Grita la risueña y conocida voz de la señora Carrey, su actual arrendataria.

“Enseguida, sólo un segundo. Estoy terminando de enviar un reporte a la central” Responde con tranquilidad aunque mil y un ideas estén bailando por su mente, causándole un futuro dolor de cabeza.

“Está bien, es que no me gustaría que su desayuno se enfriará” Argumenta con amabilidad la dulce voz de la rechoncha y crédula mujer.

Retirando su traje y guardándolo, pone esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro al caminar hacía la sala para encontrar a la mujer y su sobrina desayunando. 

“Muchas gracias por esperarme y prepararme el desayuno pero no es necesario, no quisiera aprovecharme de su amabilidad” Dice Jed con su siempre amable y agradecida apariencia, desagradable.

“Solo es la hospitalidad canadiense” Menciona la arrendataria riéndose, ese sonido taladra sus tímpanos.

Empieza a comer las tortitas demasiado dulces y el café azucarado, odia cada bocado pero ese es Danny a Jed le encanta. Se da cuenta de la tristeza a su alrededor y se regodea antes de hablar con la joven de la casa. 

“¿No deberías estar en la escuela? La educación es muy importante y cada vez es más competitiva” Pregunta sabiendo la respuesta pero pareciendo tan inocente.

“Han suspendido las clases hasta nuevo aviso” Susurra la chica al seguir moviendo su tenedor sobre el desayuno.

“Si, casi lo había olvidado” Deja caer con un tono de disculpa y regresa su atención a las reacciones a su alrededor.

Se percata de la tristeza en los ojos azules de la chica y el ceño fruncido, está en una fase del duelo curiosa o atrapada en medio de la ira y la melancólica, casi le parece divertido.

“No te preocupes, te lo diré en confidencia: vendrán nuevos agentes policiales desde Estados Unidos para ayudarnos a atrapar a ese psicópata, todas esas víctimas no se quedarán en la oscuridad” Le asegura con una de sus sonrisas falsas de compasión.

“Gracias” Agradece la adolescente al devolverle la sonrisa con su aparato dental.

El teléfono de la sala se hace escuchar y Susie se levanta rápidamente para ir a tomarlo, él se queda en silencio bebiendo su jugo de naranja. 

“Gracias” Agradece la tía de la chica con una sonrisa cansada.

“He tratado con muchos adolescentes, no es nada” Responde al levantarse de la mesa y darle una tranquilizara palmada en el hombro antes de salir a trabajar.

Su más reciente plan se cumple mientras Jed entrevista a unos policías y se da la coartada perfecta para el siguiente asesinato de Ghostface. 

* * *

El asesino cuenta cada segundo hasta cruzar la esquina llena de nieve y notar la conmoción, los gritos y la histeria, respira toda esa energía antes de ponerse en su papel, Jed tendrá que hacer algo más allá de tomar fotos esta vez. 

“¡Las puertas están bloqueadas! ¡Susie!” Gritan unos vecinos mientras Danny va llegando en su auto a la escena.

“¿¡Qué está pasando!?” Cuestiona rápidamente al bajar de su auto rentado, dándose cuenta de la desesperación en los presentes.

“¡Susie! ¡Esta sola y hay alguien dentro de mi casa, un hombre ves de negro!” Grita histérica y con falta de aire, esa mujer está casi llegando a un ataque cardíaco.

“Señora Carrey, mantenga la calma y llame a la policía, voy a entrar” Dice con firmeza al acercarse a la casa, los intentos por abrir las puertas son inútiles y eso ya lo sabe, nadie le interrumpirá.

“¿¡Qué!? ¡No!” Exclama sorprendida y aterrada pero es demasiado tarde.

Antes de que pueda replicar, Jed escala fingiendo torpeza por la tubería hasta la segunda planta de la casa y entra por la venta abierta de la ventana de la joven desaprendiendo de la vista de los presentes. 

* * *

Frank escucha sobre el escándalo poco después, todas las sirenas de policías y ambulancias están aguardando fuera de la casa de una de sus amigas, Joey llega al mismo tiempo que él y ambos se miran intrigados, una emoción furtiva viaja por las venas de Frank al pensarlo. La puerta ha sido derrumbada por los policías pero no hay cadáver, solo el hombre sentado en la parte trasera de la ambulancia mientras son tratadas sus heridas, nada grave más allá de la apuñalada atravesando su brazo. 

“El señor Olsen le ha salvado la vida a mi sobrina” Cuenta acalorada la tía de Susie a un policía.

“Sólo he forcejeado con el asesino” Argumenta con tranquilidad pero aún sin aire.

“Por favor, deje de moverse Sr. Olsen” Pide el paramédico con una sonrisa comprensiva.

“Solo tengo heridas menores” Dice el americano con una sonrisa cansada.

“Estás sangrando” Informa otro policía que está cerca.

“¿Qué?” El extranjero no parece haber notado la apuñalada todavía nadando en la adrenalina.

El periodista al ver su herida sisea de dolor y voltea la mirada como si no estuviera cómodo con la sangre. El delincuente juvenil finge que está preocupado y acompaña a Joey al hospital allí se quedan con Susie hasta que despierta, solo heridas superficiales y una apuñalada profunda cerca de su cuello, el golpe mortal arrebatado de la mano asesina. 

* * *

Conoce al dichoso periodista cuando visita a Susie, está más asustada que adolorida y supone que es bueno pero no sabe cómo reaccionará el asesino al ver sus calculados planes ser arruinados por un simple hombre entrometido y Frank tiene sentimientos encontrados al respecto, no sabe si le gusta o le desagradaba que el plan meticuloso contra su amiga hubiera fallado. 

“¿Cómo te sientes, Susie? ¿Estás mejor?” Lo escucha preguntar, parado dándole la espalda a la puerta y un vendaje en su brazo derecho, parches en algunas secciones de sus brazos.

“Si, cada vez estoy mejor. Gracias por salvarme, señor Olsen” Agradece la joven, hay un rubor en sus mejillas producto de la enfermedad o algo más.

“No tienes porque agradecerme” Aquellas palabras acentuadas y resaltando en la sala en silencio son curiosas, como en las películas.

Todavía parado en la puerta duda unos segundos en entrar y está a punto de marcharse cuando escucha la voz dulce y ronca de Susan hablarle.

“¿Frank?” Cuestiona la chica herida con evidente felicidad.

“Si, vine a visitarte” Aprieta en la perilla con un leve disgusto antes de poner una de sus más falsas y convincentes sonrisas.

“¡Me alegro tanto de verte!” Exclama casi agitada de felicidad como un niño cuando sus padres van a recogerlos de su primer día de clases.

“Yo también, casi muero cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí ¿Quién podría tener otro mixtape tan espantoso en esta tierra para prestarme de vez en cuando?” Se burla al caminar y adentrarse en la habitación, la presencia calmada del periodista no interrumpe en su encuentro.

Por fin puede verlo cara a cara sin parecer sospechoso, el hombre que ha frustrado un plan de Ghostface y seguramente sea el nuevo objetivo del fantasma, es al menos una cabeza más alto que él y un fuerte acento americano se desliza de sus labios, su físico no es intimidante: solo es un poco más construido y pesado. 

“¡OH! Quizás no lo conozcas pero él es el señor Olsen, quien me ha salvado la vida” Dice con evidente emoción y algo más escondido allí, tendrá que escuchar más atentamente la próxima vez.

“Un gusto conocerte, soy Jed Olsen” Se presenta al darse la vuelta y ofrecerle la mano, la cual toma sin muchos ánimos.

Es de cabello oscuro y cortó, rostro masculino y facciones un poco fuertes. Tiene unos ojos negros muy bonitos, tan expresivos y brillando con fuego, ferocidad de una batalla en marcha. Es atractivo, no va a negarlo aunque de todas formas es común, una cara bonita más que se pierde entre la multitud. 

“Frank Morrison” Responde con sencillez y otra de esas sonrisas de agradecimiento falso, muy convincente.

“Susan me ha hablado bastante de ti, puedo admitir que casi te conozco” Una risa escapa de los labios finos del hombre mayor y un rubor cubrió el rostro de la chica, parece completamente normal pero hay algo que intriga a Frank.

“Si, ella es usualmente muy chismosa” La estudiante se ríe nerviosa ante la broma de su líder.

“Bueno, les daré espacio chicos. Iré a que me hagan esa última revisión de la que tanto estoy huyendo y quizás vuelva en un rato pero hay mucho trabajo por hacer, diviértanse pero no demasiado” Les guiña un ojo mientras sonríe y se aleja.

El americano sale de la habitación y desaparece entre los blancos pasillos, Frank no aleja su mirada hasta que está seguro que se ha marchado, hay algo extraño en ese hombre y en algún punto se dará cuenta, ahora es su momento de seguir fingiendo. 

“¿Te encuentras realmente bien? Si quieres podría traerte esos feos peluches con los que sueles dormir” Bromea con una sonrisa burlona pero tranquilizadora.

Susie bufa ofendida antes de tomar una de sus almohadas estériles y trata de golpearlo con ella. Joey llega poco después y es un día bastante agradable. 

* * *

Dos semanas y todavía nada, Frank empieza a desesperarse ¿El asesino se habrá marchado de Ormond? Eso es lo que preguntan todos los periódicos locales, el ojo del huracán ha vuelto a mostrarse, la muerte acechando en todos los rincones oscuros del pueblo.

“La tardanza solo me queda bien a mí” Susurra enfadado al descolgar el teléfono.

“Seamos sinceros, me gusta la espera y el acecho, estoy tomando mi tiempo, disfruta la calma mientras dure” Responde su acosador con ese tono ronco y delicioso que lo hace dejar de estar enfadado.

“¿Tenías la paciencia de un santo cuando empezaste o solo es la experiencia?” Pregunta al recostarse de la pared habitual y gruñir más inquisitivo que enojado.

“A medias, era descuidado. Empecé en Utah, me gustaba; había una gran variedad de víctimas pero eran tan predecibles” Le confiesa y el interés de Frank crece al escuchar algo que parece real.

“¿Eres de Utah?” Intuye aunque sabe de antemano que no se le concederá otra respuesta clara.

“Todos ellos quieren saber quién es Ghostface. Pero lo que ellos deberían preguntar es: ¿Quién es el siguiente?” Le contesta seguida de una risa escalofriante, casi bonita a los oídos de Frank.

Esa noche se produce el siguiente asesinato, una fuerte y curiosa pelea, un agente de policía y su esposa, la creatividad es parte del espectáculo cuando utiliza la sangre para escribir un enorme – **NO** – en tardía respuesta a su anterior pregunta. 

* * *

Frank logra que sus días sean tan aburridos como antes, sólo la ocasional salida con los chicos, visitar a Susie en el hospital o a Joey en su trabajo, desde que lo había despedido de su inestable puesto en aquella gasolinera no tenía mucho que hacer y concentraba toda su atención en los asesinatos, hoy se acerca a leer nuevamente la reciente columna del periódico. 

“Siempre te luces, Ghosty” Susurra para sí mismo al seguir leyendo sobre las muertes y el conteo de sus anteriores asesinatos alrededor de su país de origen.

Sin embargo, esta vez hay algo que se sale de lo normal y vuelve a leer el artículo sin poder creer lo que ve, quizás una alucinación pero está tan claro. 

Esa columna en el periódico es escalofriante, Frank ha buscado y encontrado porque está atento pero supondrá que todos los demás lo han dejado pasar y vuelve a divisar en las letras entrecruzadas -eres mío-. Paranoico ante su amenazante y atractivo enamorado todo parece una señal o un ataque pero es demasiada coincidencia para que no sea real. 

Está seguro de quién es la cara detrás de la máscara del fantasma, una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por su rostro ante la realización, que cerca ha estado todo este tiempo.

“Volveremos a vernos las caras pronto, Ghostface” Susurró para sí mismo al reír en voz baja.

Al recortar el último trazo del camino de su obsesión en papel y pegarla a su cuaderno, sale de su habitación para encontrarse con el susodicho o intentarlo, ocultarse a plena luz del día era su habilidad después de todo. 

* * *

Frank camina por todo el pueblo sin un rumbo fijo, sólo acechando cada escondite, cada sombra que se mueve y retuerce ante su escrutinio, el fantasma es como un demonio de la noche. 

Lo encuentra a las puertas del hospital, con tanto revuelo no recordó que hoy era el día cuando Susie salía del hospital y sólo puede agacharse en una esquina, esperando en silencio hasta que el hombre se aparte de la vista y pueda confrontarlo. 

“No se preocupe, me quedaré en un hotel a las afueras del pueblo” Le escucha decir a la señora, tranquilizando las aguas.

“Sí, supongo que será lo mejor hasta que se resuelve todo el asunto” Se nota su decepción pero es lo normal, las tiene encantadas con su hechizo.

“Estaré siendo vigilado por la policía, no tiene que preocuparse” Informa restándole importancia, con una tranquilidad impasible.

“Bueno, hasta ahora no han hecho mucho…” Murmura la mujer más joven con preocupación.

“Estaré bien, solo preocúpate por seguir sanando y asegúrate de estar atenta, estoy llegando tarde a la imprenta, lo mejor será que vaya antes de que cierren. Nos veremos pronto” Se despide de ambas mujeres con una enorme sonrisa de aspecto sincero, bastardo falso.

Frank le sigue por los callejones, el periodista camina tranquilo y pausado mientras tararea una de esas cursis canciones de enamorados que usualmente pasan por la radio, casi parece desaparecer en los rincones oscuros y es difícil seguirle. 

“¿Disculpa?” Escucha a la casual voz americana decir de espaldas.

Frank se detiene en seco, estaba fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta y mantiene la fachada hasta el final como un experto, al mirar alrededor se da cuenta de que está atrapado, solo hay una salida y tendría que pasar por encima del presunto asesino. 

“¿Me estás siguiendo?” Cuestiona aún de espaldas, encogido y ciertamente incómodo.

El silencio es toda la respuesta que necesita, el americano se relaja visiblemente ante el soplido del viento gimiendo. 

“Ghostface” Llama firmemente y la postura calmada del mencionado cambia drásticamente.

“Me encontraste” Todavía de espaldas puede notar el humor alegre.

“No me diste mucho para buscar pero encontré dos razones factibles para saber que eras tú” Le cuenta con una sonrisa de suficiencia, lo ha encontrado por fin.

“¿Cuáles?” La curiosidad se refleja en la voz serena.

“Cuando hablaste conmigo me mostraste esa expresión contenida en tus ojos por un segundo pero siendo sincero fue tu última columna en ese periódico, como si fuera un crucigrama podía leer entrecruzado a veces –Eres mío–” Explica el joven sonriente y orgulloso de sí mismo, ha logrado lo que cientos de policías de dos países distintos ni por asomo han soñado.

Una profunda y agradable risa emana del asesino al darse la vuelta por fin, parece otra persona completamente diferente a la que vio aquel día, hay algo en esos ojos que hace al canadiense gemir, una calmada y calculadora maldad. 

“Felicidades, al menos no tengo un gusto tan espantoso como llegué a creer al principio” Dice finalmente, su voz cambiante de esa simpatía fingida y repugnante.

“Eso es insultante” Escupe empezando a enojarse pero manteniendo el humor alegre.

“No lo parece” Espeta al mirar hacia abajo y notar la erección que ha aparecido en sus jeans.

“Si lo dices por la erección también puedo tenerla cuando estoy enojado” Gruñe dando un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente al ver al asesino acercarse.

“Qué buen estado de ánimo…” Tararea al acercarse rápido y sin rodeos, sorprendiendo al menor con la rapidez y silencio de sus movimientos.

“Detente” Masculla justo a tiempo, con el aliento cálido del asesino en su frente.

“¿Demasiado rápido para ti?” Interroga con ese tono ronco y risueño, sin ser amortiguado por la máscara.

“No, solo inesperado” Suelta rápido el aire que no conocía estaba conteniendo.

“Bien, bien, bien ¿Estás listo para el primer asalto con tu persona favorita?” Cuestiona sonriendo con una mirada que le hace derretirse, siniestra y oscura.

“¿Aquí?” Sale sin aliento cuando unos brazos musculados le envuelven, sujetando su cintura con posesividad y un gruñido bajo, animal.

Mira en todas las direcciones realmente nervioso, no quería ser descubierto siendo follado en un callejón por un extranjero, Jed encontraría la manera de salir de ello impune pero para él solo habrían desgracias y trata de empujar al hombre pero la fuerza del cuerpo fuerte no se mueve. 

“Nadie vendrá en aproximadamente unas 2 horas y media, sumado ya las variantes solo una persona podría pasar cerca en la próxima media hora” Informa al alejarse un poco, mostrando su rostro y su sonrisa simple.

Morrison nunca lo admitirá en voz alta pero que sensual resultaba lo calculado que tenía todo, su voz firme y su trabajo, la experiencia resaltando. Frank se apresura para cerrar la distancia entre ellos, la reacción mutua es de necesidad y se aferran con rudeza, esas manos apretando con la única intención de dejar moretones en sus caderas y el joven jadea por el ligero dolor, desliz que es aprovechado y una lengua se adueña de su boca con rudeza, dominando con ferocidad y sacando sonidos que nunca antes habían salido de él. La completa sumisión no es lo suyo, por lo que levanta sus manos y sujeta el cabello oscuro entre sus dedos, tirando de las hebras cortas para ganar algo de control al ser devorado vivo y gana un gemido de aprobación del asesino tan pronto como empieza a ser más activo. 

El aire abandona momentáneamente sus pulmones al chocar contra algo sólido y de ladrillo con su espalda pero eso no lo detiene por más de unos segundos donde su boca sólo intenta dominar inútilmente al experimentado hombre, tomando aliento y con sus labios libres de toda restricción, jadeos escapan cuando esa cálida respiración se enfoca en su cuello y una mano le sujeta por el muslo encargándose de subir esa pierna para enganchar en sus caderas, Frank se da cuenta de lo que intenta y se asegura de aferrarse con ambas piernas a la cintura del acosador. 

“Chico bonito, veamos que tienes entre las piernas” Ronronean esos labios contra su cuello.

Sin responder y mordiéndose el labio se apresura a moler sus caderas contra la erección de su pronto amante, ambos penes vestidos se frotan entre sí y ya puede sentir la humedad en sus jeans. 

“No pensé que serias tan activo” Jadea al corresponder, disfrutando del calor y la fricción en su entrepierna.

“Parece como si no me hubieras estado acechando” Sugiere con humor en un jadeo apresurado.

“Nunca te vi acostarte con nadie para mí tranquilidad, así que esto es inesperado” Es susurrado contra su piel y un parche caliente de saliva, una lengua saboreando y manos subiendo su camiseta, tocando sin vergüenza su blanca piel.

“No me interesaba” Frank hace una mueca al recordar las insinuaciones de otros en los bares, odia el contacto físico.

“Hasta que aparecí, me siento halagado” Remarca riéndose lento y tendido, dibujando el contorno del tatuaje en la garganta ajena con sus labios.

“No seas presumido, solo es que me encienden los asesinos” Ataca soltando un gemido y retorciéndose contra la pared.

“He tenido suerte, sinceramente pensé que tendría que secuestrarte, atarte, follarte y luego matarte, hubiera sido un desperdicio” Tararea con cierto humor, con cierta complacencia.

“Buen plan” Escupe con sarcasmo, los chupetones contra su piel se ven rojos e hinchados, mañana dolerá.

“Tenerte vivo el mayor tiempo posible antes de apuñalarte era mi única prioridad hasta que vi que te gustaba lo que hacía y supe que nos llevaríamos muy bien” Confiesa al morder con fuerza la unión entre el cuello y el hombro.

“Bastardo” Maldice sin aliento y entierra las uñas en los hombros vestidos de Jed.

“Te gusta, te siento temblar y estas húmedo, muy húmedo. Avísame si vas a venir en tus pantalones” Bromea al lamer la herida, sus dientes marcados en la piel nívea le llenan de placer.

“Cállate” Frank se queja pero no deja de mirar en esos ojos negros.

“Tendría que meterte los dedos rápidos para que no te congeles en el exterior” Le susurra manteniéndole la mirada.

“He jugado con uno que otro dedo pensando en ya sabes, tu verdadero tú y esta mañana me estire un poco en la ducha” Admite abriéndose un poco en la comprensión de que ha estado allí, mirándolo desde las sombras.

“Lo he visto y quería enseñarte algunas cosas que estabas haciendo mal” Concuerda al sonreírle, es tan asquerosa y falsa que también emboca una sonrisa en sus labios.

“No estaba tan mal al menos para mí, seguro que te llegué a entretener” Dice juguetón al acariciar el cuello a su alcance con la punta de sus dedos, la respiración constante y calmada no se perturba.

“Solo puedo confesarte que volví a repetir 20 minutos después” La confesión hace al pene de Frank temblar.

“Asqueroso” Jadea al volver a unir sus labios enrojecidos con la boca sonriente y hambrienta del retorcido hombre.

Siente el frío cuando sus pantalones son abiertos y bajados hasta sus rodillas, una de sus zapatillas desaparece en el forcejeo hasta que su pierna derecha se desviste dejando al descubierto el tatuaje en su muslo. 

“Este es lindo, muy bonito” Espeta Jed al acariciar el tatuaje de serpiente que le da la vuelta a su muslo por completo.

“Fue un regalo de mi ex” Explica y sonríe cuando el asesino detiene el movimiento de su mano.

“¿La muerta u otra que desconozco?” Masculla en un tono bajo y ronco, desagradado ante el regalo.

“¿Eso importa?” Deja caer el joven con plenitud.

“Tienes razón” La actitud frente a sus ojos cambia y regresa a su estado contemplativo.

Frank observa ese rostro en busca de alguna reacción más pero no encuentra nada, solo una frialdad atractiva. Su ropa interior se deshace con la punta de un cuchillo, Frank abre los ojos sorprendido ante la muestra de habilidad, nuevamente la rapidez fuera de su ojo le perturba. 

“Todavía sigues siendo pelirrojo, deberías dejarlo natural para mi” Ronronea Ghostface al tomar los trozos rotos de tela y guardarlos en sus bolsillos, el otro lo deja pasar.

“Debí suponer que te gustaría más en rojo” Suspira al ser sujetado su pene, la fricción seca no es muy agradable pero eso no parece perturbar a la mano que continúa acariciándolo.

“Ya tendrás oportunidades para complacerme” Tararea el periodista al besar su frente y continuar tocando la carne sensible entre sus dedos, el delincuente empuja contra la calidez de esa palma cuando utiliza las gotas de líquido pre seminal que se escapa de su polla, logrando que el deslizamiento sea más atractivo.

“¿Cuántas?” Cuestiona sin aliento al concentrarse en mirar hacia abajo.

“Las suficientes” Al levantar la cabeza se encuentra con esos ojos fijos en su rostro, observando cada una de sus reacciones.

“Lo tendré en cuenta” Gimotea al recibir un fuerte apretón en su base y con ese añadido dolor casi pisa el borde de su liberación.

“Uhm ¿Confías en tus propios dedos? Te vi meter dos esta mañana” Le pregunta Ghostface al alejar su mano ganando un jadeo frustrado.

“Tu vista está fallando, fueron dos y medio” Es lo que recita con humor.

“Suficientes para mí” Acepta al utilizar su mano libre para quitar su cinturón mostrando su blanca ropa interior y el bulto considerable en ellos.

“No estoy asustado” Dice sin poder dejar de mirar a la entrepierna casi al descubierto.

“Nunca dije que lo estuvieras pero vas a sentirme por unos días” Informa con seriedad, es una advertencia disfrazada pero Morrison siempre ha amado romper los límites y no mirar advertencias.

“No me asusta caminar gracioso” Sé lame los labios en la expectación y el asesino sigue el simple hecho con los ojos, como si quisiera devorarlo.

Sacando su pene, la erección que se muestra ante los ojos curiosos es bastante generosa, unos centímetros más largo y ancho que la suya pero la diferencia es notable, cubierta por una capa de vello púbico negro y rizado pero le desconcierta que su prepucio no se encuentre, solo la polla al descubierto. 

“¿Qué le pasa a tu pene?” Se atreve a cuestionar al notar la curiosa condición de la polla delante de sus ojos.

“Circuncisión, odio las tradiciones” Responde con un simple gesto de molestia.

“Que tradiciones más raras” Asegura extrañado, realmente extrañado.

El periodista se ríe abiertamente ya sea por la expresión de sincero desconcierto en el rostro lindo y juvenil o por lo que viene ahora.

“Te ayudaré a ser tan flexible como a mí me gusta” Susurra al sujetar ambas piernas del hombre, retirando los pantalones que cuelgan de una sola pierna y dejándolos caer en el proceso.

“¿Qué?” Toda queja se corta ante la siguiente acción del asesino, el dolor llenando su sistema.

Cuando el hombre levanta ambas de sus piernas y las sube en sus hombros, Frank ve estrellas por un segundo y siente el dolor en sus articulaciones, todo el aire abandona sus pulmones. 

“Siempre he deseado verte así, mírate ni siquiera he empezado a follarte y ya estás temblando” Murmura sonriendo ante el rostro completamente enrojecido.

El joven sólo puede mirarlo con odio y una mueca de dolor, está más expuesto y estirado que nunca, sus articulaciones duelen aún con lo flexible que ha sido desde la niñez. Asegurándose de sacar el paquete de lubricante de su bolsillo y abrirlo con los dientes sonríe al escupir el pedazo de plástico, exprimiendo el lubricante frío sobre su erección y silbando de alivio cuando se cubre por completo en la abundante y resbaladiza crema. 

“El dolor sólo deja lugar al placer, te lo mostraré ahora mismo” Es murmurado antes de que sienta la cabeza resbaladiza del pene grueso contra su entrada.

Los labios se separan en un jadeo adolorido y un gemido alto hace eco, sin pausas para los descansos continúa entrando en su cuerpo y aún al apretar sigue implacable hacía su interior, se retuerce en los brazos que le sostienen y lágrimas amenazan con caer de sus ojos, siente el picor y el dolor retorciendo sus entrañas, su cuerpo haciendo espacio a la fuerza. 

Sus labios vuelven a unirse en un beso violento, Frank se encarga de morder al otro y arañar su ropa como una venganza involuntaria sin saber que son observados por un espectador inesperado. 

* * *

Joey los ve, con el cuerpo paralizado y su mano sujetándose al borde de la pared donde se encuentra agachado, su mirada congelada sobre ellos. Jed, el periodista americano acorralando a Frank contra una pared en uno de los callejones que solía tomar para llegar a casa después del trabajo, el hombre no parecía tan fuerte pero ahora que sostenía al menor con una mano y con la otra entrelazada con la mano más pequeña en comparación, ellos se sujetan con necesidad y eso solo logra que una sensación de disgusto crezca en él. 

“¿Estás cómodo?” Le cuestiona el periodista mientras lo sostiene contra la pared de aquel amplio callejón.

No hay respuesta coherente del otro, solo sonidos eróticos y ese rostro enrojecido, con su cuerpo doblado a la mitad y sus piernas descansando sobre los hombros de su acompañante. El sonido húmedo de ambos cuerpos unidos chocando con golpes obscenos, deslizándose uno contra el otro y los gemidos, jadeos y palabras fraccionadas e inentendibles entre francés e inglés tienen un encanto. 

“Qué diamante en bruto del sexo, si pudieras ver lo mismo que yo” Gruñe el hombre mayor y ambos jóvenes, el que está siendo follado y el que observa tiemblan ante el inconfundible placer.

Ya no podrá ver a su amigo de la misma forma, tantos años ocultando su atracción para que con la primera oportunidad un extranjero tomará el puesto que se merecía, había esperado a que Julie y Frank rompieran, Julie fue una chica muy perceptiva incluso se disculpó con él en el pasado pero le confirmó que no rompería su relación, Joey lo entendió y nunca volvieron a tocar el tema, amaba a sus amigos y realmente lo hacía, eran su familia a excepción de Frank que siempre fue algo más. 

“Jed” Con el último gemido del nombre del periodista cuando Frank alcanzó el orgasmo, Joey decidió alejarse.

Danny sonrió al mirar de reojo y saber que su plan se había completado, solo otro de esos gemidos sacados con sus caderas de la próstata sensibilizada y estaba cubriendo el delicioso interior aterciopelado con su semen, dejando una marca en su obsesión que nunca olvidaría. 

* * *

Su despertar en la mañana había sido algo dolorosa pero complacida, si el sexo era tan agradable debería haber empezado a dejarse follar por chicos hace mucho pero eso hubiera hecho que perdiera la oportunidad de que su primera vez fuera un famoso asesino, Frank está deseando volver a encontrarse con el esquivo bastardo, mientras se mira en el espejo empujaba alguna de sus relucientes y nuevas marcas, las mordidas y chupones en su cuello y hombros no son nada comparados con los moretones de los dedos que tiene su cadera, se siente reclamado y le encanta. El dolor en su cuerpo por ser usado para el placer de su amante le llena. 

Frank se da cuenta de la variante mencionada, hoy que había salido y visitado a Susie se había encontrado con Joey al salir, sólo con dar un vistazo a los ojos de su amigo supo toda la verdad y estaba implícita: Joey era la variante de la cual Jed tenía constancia. Sin duda no había sido un capricho, lo tuvo todo calculado porque quería jugar con ellos, lo destruiría emocionalmente antes de matarlo. 

“¿Encontraste consuelo en él?” Pregunta cuando finalmente están solos.

“Si” No es exactamente la pregunta que esperaba pero es mucho mejor y da facilidad a sus siguientes respuestas.

“¿Qué no tengo yo que él sí?” Eso sí era de esperarse, es tan transparente con sus emociones.

“No tiene nada que ver contigo, Joey” Confiesa seguido de un suspiro largo y tendido.

“¿Los prefieres más hombres?” Cuestiona en un susurro contenido, apretando los puños y empezando a temblar por la ira.

“Esa no es ni remotamente la realidad, te lo aseguro… Se trata de que Jed es, no puedo ni explicarlo él solo tiene algo irresistible” Dice intentando tener más detalles, es mejor no confundirse con el cúmulo de emociones dispersas en Joey.

“Lo he notado, los tiene comiendo de sus palmas tanto a Susie como a ti incluso a mi familia le gusta” Exclama con enojo, celos y otros sentimientos confusos, los ve todos arremolinados en sus ojos.

El delincuente casi se ríe ante la rabieta a medias, está sufriendo por amor y a pesar de que se dio cuenta hace muchos meses mientras salía con Julie, no le importa pero todavía le divierte. 

“Lo siento, Joey yo no lo sabía y nunca dijiste nada pero que estés celoso de Jed no significa que no sea un buen hombre” Argumenta mostrando una expresión incómoda y avergonzada, como si el tema le molestara.

“No es eso, no estoy celoso” Rápidamente se corrige y baja los hombros, su mirada esquiva al darse cuenta de la actitud del mayor al respecto.

“Tenemos algo, tendrás que aceptarlo. Pensé que eras mi amigo y te alegrarías por mi” Espeta firmemente con incomodidad y deja al otro temblando.

“Mira, creo que solo estoy en shock. Julie ha muerto hace muy poco y ha sido muy traumático, me has sorprendido” Sé excusa intenta arreglar todo.

“Lo sé, yo tampoco lo esperaba pero así es” Susurra esta vez, Morrison tampoco lo mira.

“¿Realmente te hace feliz?” Joey mira a sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del universo cuando le cuestiona eso.

“Todavía estamos en eso, encontraremos el ritmo eventualmente” Contesta el líder suavemente y nota la tensión en el otro.

“Eso suena muy serio” El seguidor apenas puede pronunciar con la voz un poco decepcionada.

“Tal vez lo sea” Murmura para finalizar todo.

El silencio que se forma entre ellos es acogedor para uno y devastador para el otro, el líder nota el inicio de lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos de su joven seguidor. 

“Yo… Tengo que irme a trabajar” Finalmente suelta Joey al darse la vuelto para desaparecer.

“Si, que te vaya bien” Sé despide al caminar por su camino a casa.

Frank apenas puede contenerse hasta llegar a casa y reír descontrolado por la situación, Ghostface había montado una buena y el sonido del teléfono sonando me le confirman que también se estaba divirtiéndose. 

* * *

Los encuentros con el asesino son cada vez menos discretos, a veces en su habitación, en la sala de su casa o en algún callejón cerrado, confiando en su astucia y ganando más confianza en el territorio, Frank se siente como parte del territorio como si ya le perteneciera y tampoco se queja en las noches cuando es despertado por manos enguantadas y una máscara blanca, en ocasiones despierta en un apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad, se asusta pero de lo poco que desconfía del extraño y no se queja, se relaja al saber quien lo ha traído y regresa a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo más grande ¿En qué se ha convertido? 

“¿Despierto tan temprano?” Menciona el asesino al entrar por la puerta y quitarse la máscara, una enorme sonrisa adorna su rostro.

“¿Donde estuviste?” Cuestiona al levantarse de su asiento y sonreírle, con una taza de café humeante o azúcar amarga como le habían dicho en anteriores ocasiones.

“Resolviendo un pequeño imprevisto” Cuenta sentándose en el sofá cerca de la cocina de concepto abierto.

“Ya veo, no te has perdido la hora del desayuno” Susurra al tomar otra taza de la diminuta encimera y caminar hacía el hombre, se sienta a su lado, un brazo lo rodea al instante.

“Me has preparado el café, iba a hacerte el desayuno pero no tuve tiempo” Dice al tomar la taza humeante en su mano.

“No importa, no tiene azúcar” Contesta el menor al seguir tomando de su recipiente sin preocupaciones.

“Así es mucho mejor. Prefiero el café sin edulcorantes” Cuenta al continuar bebiendo el contenido puro.

“Amargo, demasiado amargo” Dice al beber de su taza caliente y sentir líquido salir de su boca, deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios.

“Ya tengo aquí el azúcar” Susurra al sujetarlo y acercarlo a su cuerpo, lamiendo la gota que se desliza por su barbilla.

Ese susurro le persigue mientras su ropa desaparece y su cuerpo es cubierto en marcas rojas por la boca codiciosa que le disfruta, goza del sabor de su piel cada mañana. 

* * *

Joey sólo voltea a ver a Frank cuando piensa que nadie lo mirada y su relación ha estado tensa, Susie lo nota rápidamente e intenta hablar al respecto, nada es lo que parece y ella no se da cuenta de lo que sucede pero solo quiere que todo esté calmado como antes, los tres sentados en la casa de Susie mientras escuchan sus mixtapes por separado. 

“Chicos” Susurra la chica de pelo rosado para captar la atención de ambos hombres.

“¿Qué necesitas, Susie?” Pregunta Joey al retirar sus auriculares.

“¿Qué nos ha pasado?” Esa cuestión logra transmitir su significado.

“Supongo que no estamos en nuestra mejor racha” Dice Frank al sentarse junto a ella.

“Eso lo sé pero ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?” Ellos guardan silencio.

Esa atmósfera incómoda se deja caer sobre todos y los minutos transcurren así hasta que alguien se atreve a hablar. Susie esta descolocada.

“Podríamos estar como antes” Menciona la chica con tristeza.

“Si, solo olvidemos eso. Perdóname, Frank” Sé disculpa Joey al mirarlo directamente.

“¿Somos la legión, cierto? Estamos juntos” El líder les regala esa imagen tranquilizadora y les sonreí.

“Si, estamos juntos” Ambos seguidores sonríen y unen sus manos con las de su jefe.

De nuevo todos están bajo el yugo persistente de un chico mayor y sin empatía, Frank Morrison sonríe pero por el hecho de que sea tan fácil. 

* * *

Esta es otra noche mientras se retuerce en los brazos de su amante, quien sigue marcando y torturando sus pezones, una de sus actividades preferidas y con un jadeo fuerte se detiene, su pecho está tan enrojecido que ni siquiera puede ver sus pecas. 

“Dime lo que deseas ¿Qué necesitas, rojo?” Le es preguntado en un susurro bajo y sutil.

“Dime tu verdadero nombre” Se atrevió a pedir por fin.

El estado de ánimo del asesino se vuelve frío y contemplativo, nada más que indiferencia se puede ver en esos ojos tan difíciles de leer, si esta es la puerta del alma, el asesino debe tener ninguna. 

“Quiero llamar a alguien real” Ronronea al acercarse y empezar a besar el cuello del otro.

El periodista se aleja de su toque y Frank cree que ha intentado derribar una defensa de concreto con los puños. Un error que debe solucionar pero ese desprecio en la mirada oscura saca lo peor de él. 

“Bien, guárdate tu asquerosa identidad. De todas formas no quiero conocerte” Escupe fastidiado luego de un largo silencio y alejándose del otro con un resoplido de frustración.

El ambiente en la habitación ahora es pesado. Está seriamente considerando marcharse, está unión debería hacer sido emoción y sexo pero se ha transformado rápidamente en una relación complicada cualquiera, Frank odia esa mierda.

“Ven aquí” Murmura Jed al sujetarlo por la cintura suavemente, solo recibe un gruñido a cambio y con la actitud de un animal salvaje listo para retorcerse y escapar.

El menor no hace caso a su llamado y sólo continúa mirando en dirección a la salida. 

“No me gustaría tener que atarte, lo sabes” Advierte al prevenirlo sobre un intento de huida.

Finalmente esos ojos cafés lo miran y hay algo tan incorrecto en ellos que lo hacen desear no haberlo visto. Con esta distracción, el falso ciudadano aprovecha para acercarlo y mantenerlo al roce contra su pecho, inclinándose lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de los ojos del joven.

“¿Quieres mi verdadero nombre?” Le cuestiona con un tono bajo y animal, rayando la violencia.

“Si” Saca el valor para responder pero su voz sale en un susurro sin aliento.

Aprieta en su cuello con una mano y la otra entra en sus pantalones sujetando en un agarre demasiado fuerte su polla, el miedo pero sobretodo la excitación lo sacude por el rápido desenlace violento.

“¿Quieres gritar por un nombre real? Ghostface es el nombre más real que tengo pero Danny funciona también” Gruñe con impaciencia, su tono perdiendo cualquier emoción agradable.

“¿D-Danny?” Pregunta tembloroso al mirar a los ojos del hombre, muertos e inexpresivos.

“Entonces, empecemos” Dice al soltarlo y levantarse, su postura imponente al marcharse y desaparecer en la única habitación del apartamento.

No se atreve a moverse, está sintiendo el peligro inminente de un animal de presa con la nueva actitud revelada ¿Ese es el verdadero hombre detrás de Ghostface?

Los minutos pasan y se queda paralizado todavía en la misma posición, no es hasta que la sombra amenazante se cierne sobre él nuevamente que hace un movimiento.

“Desnúdate” Ordena con una voz de mando totalmente nueva.

Frank no duda en obedecer, por primera vez en su vida no está interesado en ver lo que sucederá si se niega y cae en la rebeldía, se levanta del sofá y retira toda su ropa con movimientos torpes pero rápidos.

“Abre la boca y saca la lengua” Con un jadeo y reprimiendo el gruñido que ha querido escapar, obedece y muestra el interior de su boca, una mano en su hombro tira de él hacia abajo obligándole a estar en sus rodillas.

Todavía con esa falta de expresión, desabrocha su cinturón y desabotona sus pantalones, bajando lo suficiente para dejar escapar su polla, sujetando su erección entre su mano y dando ligeros golpes con su punta en la lengua de Frank, unos toques que envían vergüenza a través de su cuerpo.

“Si muerdes, estás muerto” Amenaza al sujetar su cráneo con su mano libro y tirar del cabello corto, empujándolo hacia delante contra su polla.

No está listo ni preparado para esto, con el primer empuje en su boca tiene arcadas y Danny entra con fuerza, golpeando la cabeza de su polla contra la pared de su garganta, sus labios extendiéndose obscenamente alrededor del miembro cálido. Sus ojos se nublan con lágrimas y saliva gotea por su barbilla cuando el ritmo rudo se marca, su nariz enterrada entre el velo púbica rizado y oscuro, se atreve a mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con la absoluta atención sobre él.

“Relaja la mandíbula, afloja” Es dictado por encima y la superioridad en el hombre calculador lo hace gemir, siempre creyó que le causaba disgusto pero realmente solo le disgustada que no supieran cómo dominarlo por completo.

Lo consigue, pensando en algo más allá de la intrusión en su garganta y un recuerdo dulce le atraviesa, la muerte y desolación, todo solo para él. 

“Buen chico, no hubiera querido tener que dislocar tu mandíbula” Susurra en un tono ronco y complacido, siendo evidente para Frank que lo disfruta.

Un zumbido placentero inunda la habitación, lo complace la sumisión no el acto sexual en sí. Y eso solo lo anima a seguir, el hombre balancea sus caderas con lentitud, una recompensa por su sumisión. Esa mano firme ahora acaricia la parte posterior de su cuello, empujándolo cada vez más hacia adelante, las lágrimas se acumulan alrededor de sus ojos y ruedan por sus mejillas, su forzosa respiración no es nada sacrificado en honor al placer que se acumula en el hueco de su estómago. 

A Frank siempre le había fascinado jugar con los demás pero ser tratado como un juguete sexual era la máxima glorificación del placer, una pierna se acerca más a su cuerpo y al mirar hacia arriba los ojos del maníaco le muestran un cierto permiso y lo entiende al instante. Y allí es cuando pierde la poca dignidad que le queda, frotándose contra la pierna de un asesino en una habitación de hotel pero ya tenía una polla más allá de su garganta, quizás solo estaba siendo un bebé sobre el asunto. 

El ritmo se pierde de repente y nota como los jadeos se convierten en silencio, lo siente palpitar en sus labios, las caderas tartamudeando contra su rostro y el adulto joven no puede pensar en nada más allá de la preocupación que cruza su mente al darse cuenta de que el otro no retrocede, todo va a ir a su garganta y el miedo florece en la boca de su estómago ¿O es algo más?

Hace el intento de alejarse pero con rudeza es mantenido en su lugar y con un último empuje que le obliga a tener arcadas se queda quieto en su boca, leves empujes débiles antes de que la primera cuerda caliente pinte su garganta y Frank empieza a ahogarse alrededor con los siguientes, ambas manos que sujetan su cabeza no le dejan moverse hasta que ha terminado y el pene flácido se escapa de su boca con un pop húmedo.

El sabor es asqueroso, extraño e inadmisible para su paladar pero hay algo en esa mirada obsesiva encima suyo que le obliga a tragar más allá de su rechazo y mostrar el interior de su boca limpia para enseñarle que lo ha hecho, ha tragado la semilla de su dueño.

“Sabía que serías un chico bueno, vale la pena tenerte Franklin Ethan Morrison” Gime el hombre con una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción.

Frank no pregunta por el uso de su nombre completo, es relativamente fácil conseguir esas cosas. Danny se tranquiliza y guarda su pene nuevamente en sus pantalones pero todavía erguido en su amenazante postura le mira con deseo.

“Bien, he terminado. Ahora es tu turno, ve a la cama y presenta ese lindo culo para mi ¿Quieres?” Le pide aunque sea obvio que no es una petición, sino una obligación o atenerse al castigo.

Quiere negarse pero hay algo en la atención de esos ojos negros que le hacen cumplir esas demandas y se levanta del suelo tambaleante como si hubiera sido él quien consiguió el orgasmo hace unos instantes, acercándose a la cama tentativamente con la presencia abrumadora detrás suya. Cuando sus manos y sus rodillas tocan la cama casi se congela, tragando audiblemente con nerviosismo. Tumbado con su pecho contra las sábanas, su culo en el aire y sosteniéndose en sus hombros, su rostro volteado a un lado, un rubor adorna su rostro y con algo de reticencia utiliza sus manos para extender sus glúteos, la atención en el otro es enloquecedora, casi podría volver a dejarse someter.

“Que hermoso ano, se ve apretado y supondré que antes de mi no te había follado ningún hombre ¿No es así?” Interroga con verdadera intriga al acercarse a paso calmado.

“No” Gruñe con molestia, la espera es peor que la burla constante.

“¿Ni siquiera Joey? Yo hubiera pensado que si por lo bien atado que lo tienes” Sugiere con malicia e inocencia, dos cosas que nunca deberían estar juntas.

“¡No! ¡Maldita sea, follame el culo de una maldita vez!” Exige a los gritos y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba desaparecida por completo.

“No te castigaré solo por lo delicioso que fue eso pero estas advertido, en futuras oportunidades no tendré piedad” Dice al arrodillarse y observar con intención el ano que pronto se extenderá con su circunferencia.

Extiende con sus propias manos las mejillas redondas y logrando que el otro salte al sentir el húmedo apéndice contra su trasero, besos suaves y llenos de saliva alrededor de piel sensible hasta que una feroz mordida a una de sus nalgas lo hace jadear, toda la atención regresa a la coma que se contrae impaciente por ser llenado y Danny no puede resistirse a devorarlo, comiendo como si fuera una manzana prohibida y deliciosa. 

“Asqueroso” Murmura aunque sus gemidos digan lo contrario, se siente maravilloso y húmedo, los sonidos de la boca que le da placer sorbiendo solo lo alientan a empujar su trasero hacia atrás.

“Que yo te coma el culo no tiene nada de repugnante ¿Es el acto mismo lo que te repugna o solo se trata de esa pizca de homofobia internalizada?” Es cuestionado con esa curiosidad y casi la voz de Jed, de un personaje muy perfeccionado.

Frank sólo gruñe frustrado cuando esa boca deja de darle placer para hablar. 

“Estar caliente no significa que sea inmoral, es sexy y nos complace, podemos disfrutar de nosotros mismos. Conmigo no tienes que fingir” Todas y cada una de las palabras llegan a Frank y pierde la respiración, como si no pudiera conseguir el aire suficiente como para evitar que sus pulmones no ardan, levanta la cabeza para observar aquella mirada fría que le entiende y Frank se deja ir por completo con el primer dedo que acompaña a esa lengua traviesa.

Cuando esos dedos tocan algo en su interior que lo hace gritar y ver estrellas en el borde de sus ojos se hace demasiado. Entre los dedos y la lengua sondeando su culo sólo una cosa le falta para terminar, con su rostro pegado contra las almohadas y babeando en su delirio de placer, balanceando sus caderas hacia atrás con cada suspiro dentro de él. No es humillación lo que siente, solo rabia que burbujea lentamente y termina en su dolorosa erección.

“Si quieres venir solo di mi nombre” Dice el dominante hombre con aquella frialdad que lo hace gemir.

Se muerde los labios en un intento por aguantar un poco más, su cuerpo se retuerce impaciente y lucha contra sus esfuerzos, ahora mismo debe parecer el peso ligero que siempre temió ser. 

“Danny” Traicionado por su propia boca sede por fin, un ronroneo se oye desde atrás.

Velozmente una mano cae a su erecta y descuidada erección, con sólo unos golpes Frank está cayendo por el borde y empujando su trasero hacía la lengua que empuja en su interior. Se muerde los labios logrando retener una explosión de palabras sin sentido que tratan de salir de su boca pero falla cuando su orgasmo golpea con fuerza. 

“¡Danny!” Gime al enterrar su rostro contra las sábanas y cortar las siguientes palabras.

El asesino no deja de acariciar con sus dedos aquel nervio de placer en ese lindo y estirado culo hasta que no exprime hasta la última gota de semen de su amante y lamiendo su mano para quedarse con el sabor. La respiración agitada del más joven se normaliza mientras su pecho y cuello es cubierto por la boca de su amante que se encarga de dejarle marcas para recordar su primera vez juntos, la primera vez con el verdadero asesino. 

El falso periodista lo acomoda entre sus brazos y se acuesta con Frank encima de su pecho vestido, envolviendo el cuerpo más pequeño entre sus brazos. 

“Mereces vivir en un lugar mejor que este, te llevaré lejos donde nadie pueda encontrarte y te tendré para mi ¿Te gusta la idea?” Cuenta su plan al acariciar su corto cabello y concentrarse en las raíces rojas que empiezan a mostrarse.

El delincuente juvenil lo piensa por unos segundos y luego asiente lentamente, ganándose una sonrisa contra su piel y un enganche en la respiración constante. De todas formas siempre había deseado abandonar Ormond, fue su sueño desde que llegó aquí.

“Eres un buen chico, una completa dulzura” Le Susurra al repartir besos por su frente pero aún con la amabilidad en su tono sigue estando ese reflejo muerto en sus orbes.

No hay necesidad de fingir, sólo son Danny y Frank ahora. 

* * *

Para Frank se nota el cambio, es algo instantáneo. Entre Ghostface, Jed y Danny hay diferencias abismales, parecen tres entidades distintas e inadmisibles una y la otra pero también la verdad es tan simple, Danny es solo un bastardo muy inteligente y las otras dos personas son él con matices distintos, ha encontrado la manera de personalizarse por completo, darle más colores a un cascarón vacío y es admirable, increíblemente astuto. 

En lo personal de una forma retorcido prefiere a Ghostface pero en lo sexual Danny ha llamado su atención, es el hombre que ha despertado una parte muy baja de Frank y ambos quieren explorar, disfrutar de la perversión que se les ha obligado a reprimir, ellos se sienten normales juntos. 

Solos unos días después los gritos no se hacen esperar en el pueblo que ya perdido toda calma. El siguiente asesinato se da a conocer con más rapidez, el estado de ánimo alegre del asesino fue evidente y asesinó a aquella pareja que celebraba su aniversario, mostrándose ante la cámara de seguridad en lo que solo podía describirse como un ataque burlón a los medios y la ley, nuevamente riéndose en sus caras.

Con una fuerza que no sabía que había perdido renovada por completo y una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad, recorta el artículo y lo pega en su cuaderno, garabateando algunas cosas para Danny pero nunca menciona su nombre, solo profesando todo lo que jamás le dirá.

“Hola, Frank ¿Estás bien?” El mencionado cierra su cuaderno al escuchar la voz desde su ventana.

“Si, ahora mismo estaba pensando en visitar a Susie” Responde con una sonrisa al dejar caer su cuaderno en una de los cajones de su cómoda y subirse la capucha.

“Podríamos ir juntos, tengo la camioneta de mi padre abajo” Siguiere el moreno con una sonrisa de emoción.

“Claro” Acepta al acercarse a la ventana.

El viaje fue más lento de lo que habitualmente era, sólo ellos dos en un espacio cerrado y la radio tocando una de esas estúpidas canciones de verano, se da cuenta de cómo el otro aprieta el volante y se concentra en la carretera. Al llegar se encuentran con otros visitantes, los ven por la ventana del salir la tía de Susie conversa casual y animadamente con su sobrina y el periodista en la sala, Frank se muerde el labio tratando de contener su emoción; desea volver a acostarse con Danny.

“Por supuesto, hemos avanzado un poco o eso me han contado los policías aunque el alguacil no se ha puesto en contacto directo conmigo en los últimos días” Cuenta Jed a ambas mujeres.

“Pobre hombre, debe estar muy tenso” Dice con tristeza la señora mayor.

“Es lo natural en la situación actual” Murmura Susie sonando sin esperanza.

Joey toca el timbre de la puerta y esperan, los pasos apresurados y la conversación a medias se escucha más fuerte mientras que la dueña de la casa se acerca.

“Hola, pasen chicos. Estoy segura de que a Susan les encantará verlos” Saluda la señora pero no es buena ocultando su disgusto ante el hecho de Frank este allí y él lo sabe perfectamente.

“Gracias, Señora Carrey” Dicen ambos a la vez, un sonido que casi se funde.

Moviéndose e intentando parecer más pequeño y pasar desapercibido, no necesita ser echado además que lo que sea que estará pasando por la cabeza de ese psicópata es un misterio. 

“¡Hola, chicos! Estoy feliz de verlos a ambos a la vez” Grita alegremente la herida con una enorme sonrisa.

“Luces mucho ahora, enana” No puede evitar burlarse y bromear con la chica.

“Si, estas muy bien” Dice Joey sonriente.

“Bueno, lo mejor será que les dejemos a solas para que converse y con todo lo que está sucediendo tendrá mucho que decirse” Deja caer el hombre mayor al reírse y obtener la atención en la recámara.

“Si, iré a hacer la compra ahora que no estás sola” Informa la amable mujer.

“Y yo tengo que ir a trabajar, así que no se preocupen no me quedaré a molestar” Bromea Jed al tomar sus llaves de encima de mesa.

“Cuídate, cariño” Dice la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla a su sobrina.

“Si, adiós Tía Sally” Sé despide la chica con resignación ante el beso en la mejilla.

La mujer sale por la puerta y deja solos a los otros, el periodista toma su chaqueta del perchero pero antes de marcharse se dirige a los jóvenes. 

“Hola ¿Como están, chicos?” Pregunta sonriente al ver el silencio en la sala.

“Bien” Contesta Joey seco y cortante.

“Uhm, bueno… Es bueno saberlo, salúdame a tus padres y a Jez, es una muy buena perrita” Intenta hacer conversación y roe casi nervioso.

“Como sea” Le corta el moreno ocasionando un incómodo silencio.

“Ehm, bueno… Adiós, espero que te recuperes pronto, Susan” Sé despide Jed notándose realmente incómodo.

El americano se mueve en silencio y desaparece por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la entrada. Se quedan en silencio hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse. 

“Eso ha sido muy grosero” Reprocha Susie a su amigo y sus mejillas se inflan en el más de los infantiles gestos.

Joey solo bufa enfadado ante eso, detesta a Jed y todavía no se ha revelado el porqué, no lo dirá y Frank sabe a la perfección sus razones. 

Frank nota la cartera encima de la mesa auxiliar y se acerca tomándola entre sus manos, es de Danny y podría contener lo que sea, más información sobre él o cualquier detallada rutina de sus víctimas, los nombres de los siguientes. 

“Lamento interrumpir pero creo haber dejado mi cartera por aquí” Escucha la voz americana interrumpir su segundo de conspiración.

Morrison la devuelve a regañadientes y casi gruñendo frustrado, Danny siempre tiene algo en mente para frustrarlo. 

“Gracias, Franky” Agradece al tomar el objeto y sonreírle, el otro la regresa al ver esa frialdad inconfundible en los ojos del proclamado maníaco.

“Uhm” Gruñe en reconocimiento.

“Estaré donde siempre” Le informa en lo que parece un acto sin malicia y se retira, dejando a su compañero con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en las esquinas de sus labios.

Otro bufido inconfundible escapa de Joey, los celos que le consumen y solo divierten al americano.

* * *

Frank se despierta nuevamente en la cama de la habitación de hotel, apenas puede recordar lo que sucedió anoche pero el ligero dolor y las marcas de dientes por su piel le explican a la perfección lo que su mente nublada por el sueño no recuerda, se dirige al pequeño baño y se encierra, mirándose al espejo, el asesino se ha dado un festín con su cuerpo, todos esos chupetones y marcas de dedos alrededor de su cuello y caderas son la más pura confirmación de los hechos, tomando el cepillo de dientes de Danny en lugar del suyo se cepilla y luego entra a la ducha, el agua tibia en su cuerpo alivia mucha de las molestias, sobretodo el semen seco en su trasero y en el interior de sus muslos. 

Al salir mojado se encuentra con el regreso del otro, sentado en una silla afilando su cuchillo con calma y se dirige a la habitación, tomando su ropa y colocándose sus pantalones que parecen limpios, huelen como el periodista. 

Al regresar se encuentra con un bol con leche y su cereal preferido a un lado, una taza de café humeante y por supuesto llena de azúcar. 

“Bonito detalle, Ghosty” Menciona al recostarse de la encimera con sus codos sobre el frío material, tomando la cuchara para comer su desayuno lentamente, su muñeca duele por una razón que desconoce.

“Bonitas palabras” Es dicho de repente y Frank se atraganta con el cereal ante esas palabras.

“Debí suponer que no dejarías de espiar y mirar mis cosas privadas” Escupe irritado al tomar la taza de café y beberla de un trago, su boca arde por la quemadura.

“Me gusta entretenerme mientras duermes y a veces contemplarte toda la noche no es suficiente” Admite mientras continúa, solo el ruido del afilador contra el metal y las cosas que flotan por el aire aunque no sean dichas.

“Siniestro” Susurra al alejarse de la encimera y dejar la taza vacía sobre el mármol, abandonando su bol lleno.

“Son las consecuencias” Murmura al continuar afilando su cuchillo.

El silencio vuelve a reinar sobre el lugar, solo el sonido del cuchillo contra el afilador se escucha y perturba cada vena inquieta en el joven, él necesita acción. 

“Ghostface es más hablador” Alude con un bufido al lanzarse al sofá.

“¿Lo quieres a él?” Cuestiona velozmente la fría voz.

“No, no ahora mismo” Confiesa al encogerse de hombros y acomodarse mejor, recostándose del no tan cómodo sofá.

“Bien, ven aquí” Dice dejando a un lado su mortal arma.

Frank se mueve sigilosamente, sin dar ningún movimiento inesperado ante los ojos depredadores y toma asiento al lado del hombre, rozando sus rodillas con intención. 

“No. En mi regazo” Ordena con una sonrisa retorcida, más una mueca que el verdadero símbolo pero reconocible.

“Empezamos fuerte” Murmura el joven al tomar asiento en el suave regazo y encima de la erección cálida.

“En retribución por lo de anoche: Toca lo que quieras, es una oportunidad única en su especie y con toda ventaja posible, tienes el control hasta que consigas el orgasmo” Ofrece tentadoramente, Frank se siente como si le estuviera vendiendo el alma al diablo.

No sabía dónde poner sus manos, era tan tentador y delicioso, quería empezar por todas las partes y por ninguna, temía cualquier reacción pero enloquecía por obtenerlas. 

“No te voy a devorar, a menos que me lo pidas por supuesto” Casi parece una broma aunque no se ríe, Danny nunca se ríe.

“Dejémoslo a medias, hoy me tendrás pero necesitaré más después” Susurra al oído dispuesto del asesino y muerde el lóbulo de esa oreja sin contemplación.

“¿Qué es lo que deseas?” Pregunta seguido de un jadeo excitado.

“Sangre” Responde al instante y una mirada depredadora se perpetua en los ojos negros.

“Revolcarte en la sangre de una víctima o follar delante de sus ojos mientras muere no estaría mal” Dice con la apariencia de que solo divagar pero sabe que es una propuesta enmascarada.

Un escalofrío sube por la columna vertebral del delincuente reconocido, eso ha sido muy excitante.

“En otro momento” Saca el pensamiento de su cabeza y lo guarda para el futuro, ellos necesitan esa mierda seguro.

“Bien” Murmura encogiéndose de hombros.

“Desnúdate” Exige de repente captando toda la atención.

El asesino lo hace sin problema, sus manos rápidas y precisas dejando al descubierto su piel moteada con cicatrices del pasado, solo se ha quitado la camisa pero yo todo el interés del joven está sobre su cuerpo y se pregunta cómo no lo notó antes. 

“Son muchas” Dice al detenerse en la más grande del pecho, en un color blanquecino y casi desvanecida.

“Algunos idiotas se defienden, nunca he entendido el porqué si cuando es el momento de mostrarme ya es demasiado tarde” Cuenta el asesino restándole importancia al asunto.

Frank asiente y continúa su camino, dibujando un mapa mental en su cabeza del cuerpo duro y ejercitado, todo lo que lo cubrió y arruina, como ha perfeccionado para matar, Con un gemido que le hubiera encantado poder reprimir sigue rastreando las heridas con sus dedos pero un parche en la espalda de su acosador le obliga a tenerse. 

“Está luce muy reciente pero está muy vieja” Puntúa al mirar ambas heridas y sacar un leve jadeo de malestar cuando toca la nueva.

“Disparo, hay algunos policías que no se cansan de buscar” Informa al acercarse su mano y acariciar sus hebras rojas, tenía planeado teñirse pero a su pareja le gustan tanto que ha decidido dejarlo pasar por un tiempo.

“¿Has estado asesinando a más policías? Cuestiona con cierta diversión e interés, ese discurso de aquel asesinato todavía le daba risa.

“Uno de ellos estaba teniendo corazonadas bastante buenas y por suerte para mí se las guardó para sí mismo, lo poco que escribió ya ha desaparecido y encontrarán su cuerpo en unos días o semanas, depende de la suerte que tenga” Dice Danny con aquella risa tan extraña, escalofriante.

“Muerto por una sospecha” Frank también piensa que es divertido y disfruta del pensamiento tanto como el mismísimo asesino.

“Una casi acertada, pensaba que alguien estaba replicando los asesinatos de Ghostface y que era de este pueblo” Explica al detener la caricia y obtener los dientes en su cuello dejando marcas y las manos jugando con sus pezones.

“Ja, como si alguien aquí fuera tan inteligente como para hacer eso” Murmura al lamer una larga franja de piel, el sabor del asesino se quedará en sus papilas gustativas por un tiempo.

“Bueno, a estos estúpidos de Scream casi les funcionó” La ironía y un deje de desagrado se reflejan en la voz más varonil.

“Yo siempre creí que fue culpa de la policía, se notaba que eran ineptos” Asegura colocándose moretones en los hombros del hombre que ni siquiera se inmuta.

“Casi todos los son o están tan cegados por el orgullo que dejan pasar oportunidades cruciales” Confirma el falso periodista y gruñendo ante la fuerte mordida en su hombro.

El delincuente sólo se ríe y continúa con su exploración, quién sabe cuándo tendrá la oportunidad de tener a un Danny sumiso a su alcance. Sin embargo su diversión termina rápido al sonar el teléfono del hombre para recibir la llamada esperada de que otro cuerpo había sido descubierto, es el momento para trabajar y Frank lo deja ir a regañadientes.

* * *

Frank intenta seguir al asesino un día por pura diversión y él le deja, sabe que está cerca pero continúa con sus preparaciones habituales, siguiendo a un hombre que camina a su casa, es difícil notarlo aun conociendo que está allí, Ghostface cambia drásticamente de objetivo ante la aparición de una patrulla de policía, no son policías canadienses y sus armas cuelgan visibles cuando salen para hablar con la próxima víctima despreocupada. 

No logra seguir el brusco giro del asesino, ha perdido a alguien vestido de negro en medio de la nieve y aún con el sol iluminando el sendero, no hay pisadas ni tampoco indicios de que alguien haya caminado en esta dirección desde hace tiempo.

Los policías se quedan en la puerta, puede ver a la futura victima por la ventana del segundo piso, el extraño está mirando distraídamente al paisaje y se da cuenta de su presencia, Frank abre los ojos al notar la mirada sobre él pero no antes sin darse cuenta de la presencia que abre la puerta de la habitación y camina lentamente por detrás del pronto cadáver y una enorme sonrisa se extiende en su rostro, la confusión en las facciones de la víctima.

“Ahí estas” Susurra al viento que sopla.

Por supuesto, aquel narcisista se ha encaminado para asesinar a su víctima ante los policías, para reírse de ellos pero la falta de antelación es notada y la víctima grita, el hombre grita aterrado por ayuda y el delincuente se esconde rápidamente en unos arbustos, aunque ha podido acallar a su víctima con tal rapidez el daño ya está hecho y la postura amenazante le dice que Danny no ha tomado en estima el último movimiento del estúpido vecino del pueblo. Los policías se ponen en movimiento, uno de ellos corre hacia el interior de la casa y el otro hacia la puerta trasera, no quieren dejarle ir y un resoplido de interese se escapa de sus labios ante la curiosidad de cómo resolverá esto sin causar revuelo o terminar muerto, la sonrisa se borra de sus labios al pensar en esa posibilidad y al regresar su vista hacia la casa se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido, ya no puede ver al asesino.

“¡Suarez! No hay nadie” Anuncia luego de unos minutos una de las voces desconocidas y Frank respira tranquilo ante la confirmación.

“¡Aquí tampoco, solo el cadáver, capitán Johnson!” Contesta el policía de evidente menor rango.

“No pudo haber ido lejos, buscare en los alrededores. ¡Llama a refuerzos!” Ordena el superior al continuar en su búsqueda, puede escuchar las incomodas visadas en la nieve.

Se mantiene esperando y controlado su respiración cada vez que uno de los policías pasa examinando cerca de su escondite, pasan severos minutos y nada sucede, un tercer policía aparece mientras el segundo pide refuerzos dentro de la patrulla, ha estado explicando la situación con detalle al interlocutor del otro lado. El nuevo entrometido entra a hablar con el superior y es informado de la situación, desenfundando su arma y paseando por los alrededores, el policía americano de mayor rango se encuentra dentro de la casa, puede verlo a través de la puerta abierta y luego un destello oscuro que es captado por el rabillo de su ojo, el brillo inconfundible de un arma blandiéndose.

Danny es rápido y eficiente, solo el grotesco sonido de la cuchilla atravesando el cráneo y las gotas de sangre goteando de su mango como la evidencia de que algo ha sucedido, el otro policía no parece percibir la desaparición de su compañero y se mantiene de espaldas a la puerta, desde ese escondite en el arbusto puede apreciarlo todo y Ghostface le saluda antes de dejar el cadáver en el suelo con suave, limpiando su arma y acercándose al agente, cubriendo su boca con una mano enguantada y cortando la garganta velozmente, el desgraciado siquiera ha tenido el tiempo correspondiente para reaccionar antes de que la vida se aleje de su inútil existencia. 

Tomando al idiota que se retuerce se encarga de arrastrarlo al interior de la casa, en la nieve sólo quedan algunas gotas rojas y Frank sonríe ante el triunfo, ha resultado satisfactorio. Está a punto de levantarse y salir de su escondite cuando nota un destello peculiar en el retrovisor de la patrulla.

El policía dentro de la patrulla levanta su arma, un Ghostface aún de espaldas no anticipa a un tercer policía en la escena y Frank pierde el control ¿Debería gritar para alertar al asesino? No podía, eso sólo podría lograr que lo mataran o a su amante, así que apretando el mango de su cuchilla en la mano da un paso hacia adelante.

Frank no sabe cómo reaccionar, sin dudar se mueve hacia su objetivo y corre con una emoción peligrosa fluyendo por sus venas, el ruido parece distraer al policía momentáneamente y cuando se da la vuelta ya es demasiado tarde como para disparar.

“¡Ah!” Balbucea al lanzar el primer golpe.

Cuando apuñala en el hombro al hombre en el interior del auto a través de la ventana, el grito que escapa de este solo lo incita, el arma resbalándose de las manos justicieras y la desesperación en su voz, Legión abre la puerta y se abalanza sobre el policía con su arma en alto, asestando tantos golpes como puede, rompiendo los asientos, cortando ropa y carne.

“¡Detente!” Grita una orden su víctima y Frank se ríe, oscuro y viscoso.

Continúa con su labor, forcejea y pelea de vuelta, gritando, pataleando e intentando recuperar su arma del suelo del auto, es en vano y ese júbilo que inunda su cerebro es más efectivo que cualquier droga que haya probado. Una mano que trata de apartarlo, se posa en su rostro y empuja, no logra moverlo. 

Su máscara se ha caído en el forcejeo pero no le importa, la sangre que salpica en su rostro mientras continúa apuñalando al cuerpo cálido que lucha en su agarre y se ralentiza cada vez más, todo el líquido rojo que continúa fluyendo contra su cara y en sus manos, entre los gritos y jadeos de dolor que disminuyen no puede parar hasta que han desaparecido por completo. Ve la mirada en esos ojos desenfocados y muertos, la vida que ha arrebatado con sus propias manos. 

La euforia corre por sus venas, llenando su cerebro con una bruma oscura y que nubla sus sentidos en la absoluta felicidad. El frenesí incontrolable. Frank se levanta, tomando la máscara en su mano y deteniéndose en silencio, la respiración agitada y sus ojos con un brillo inconfundible, la emoción de la cacería. 

Ghostface simplemente está mirándolo, parado y con la respiración forzosa, retirando su máscara el asesino se acerca a él y en esos ojos deslumbra una adoración, cercanía y la más pura de las lujurias, nunca se sintió más deseado. Una mano enguantada sujeta su cabeza y lo guía hasta un beso duro, que dejará huella.

Frank lo siente entre el sabor cobrizo de la sangre que comparten sus bocas y las lenguas chocando juntas que jamás conseguirá nada mejor, esto es lo que necesita.

* * *

Su cuerpo chocando contra el colchón de la habitación de motel del asesino, las manos y los labios deslizándose con urgencia, arañando y mordiendo, son una mezcla de sentimientos enfrentados. La adrenalina fluyendo y dominando sus movimientos, su ropa siendo desgarrada sin cuidado y unas manos sujetándolo, colocándolo en la cima, con su trasero desnudo sobre las caderas firmes, encima de todo. 

No hay palabras solo la fuerza de sus miradas, no le importa cuando se obliga a tomar la polla erecta por completo y solo abriendo los labios en un jadeo silencioso, los gemidos del otro se hacen oír desde abajo

Danny es tan vocal ahora y no puede evitar reír con el pensamiento de que él tiene el control sobre el orgasmo del hombre grande, Frank es su dueño. Se siente poderoso, sus caderas chocando contra las de su amante y marcando el ritmo, está en la cima pero en la más alta de ellas.

Frank está en el poder ahora, se siente como si pudiera dominar el mundo y con los ojos del hombre encima suyo como si de un adorador a un dios de ficción se tratase, cabalga su camino hacía un largo y tendido orgasmo.

* * *

Frank se despierta cuando el cuerpo cálido debajo de él se aleja, observando a Danny caminar por la habitación sin ocasionar ningún ruido y se dirige al escritorio estrecho, tomando asiento y escribiendo con la tenue luz del amanecer que se filtra por la ventana. 

“¿Qué haces?” Cuestiona al acomodarse en la cama, viéndolo escribir apresuradamente en su libreta de trabajo.

“Escribir mi última columna en el periódico aunque esta tardará un poco en salir y acabará a muchas personas” Dice con una risa baja y cruel, hace a su parecer sonreír en la comprensión.

“Oh, vas a matar a Jed” Una gigante sonrisa de sincera felicidad adorna su rostro ahora.

“Debí suponer que no te agradaba” Dice y se ríe, a su manera.

“Era aburrido” Confiesa tratando de sonar lo más parecido al personaje que pudiera, copia muy mal el acento americano pero eso sí que saca una verdadera risa del asesino.

“El próximo será mejor, te gustará” Le asegura todavía con humor al continuar en su tarea.

“Si no se trata de Danny créeme que no me interesa” Frank le coquetea indiscreto y baja la vista porque siente la mirada en su rostro de repente.

“Buena respuesta” Susurra sombríamente el verdadero hombre detrás de la masacre antes de sonreírle.

Frank nunca olvidará ese gesto.

* * *

Los cuerpos de los policías son encontrados rápidamente y la histeria gobierna el pueblo, ha escuchado que otros policías vienen en camino y se ha transformado en algo mucho más peligroso, Susie lo comenta mientras están en la casa de Joey y lo único que quiere hacer Frank durante toda la conversación es correr a los brazos de Danny y contarle, exigirle sus próximos movimientos y cuáles son los planes para Ghostface, él necesita esas respuestas mucho más que el aire que respira. 

“Frank ¿Estás bien?” La misma pregunta de aquel primer asesinato se repite como un eco y la misma mirada de preocupación en Joey.

“Si… Sólo estaba pensando” Responde al regresar de sus pensamientos.

“Mi tía está cada vez más preocupada y quiere que nos mudemos pero yo no quiero irme” Explica Susie desanimada mientras tira de su falda a cuadros con nerviosismo.

“Todos tendremos que irnos algún día y mejor ahora que después en una caja de pino ¿No crees?” Dice Frank al encogerse de hombros, resignado a que todos tendrían que abandonar este pueblo algún día.

“Lo que Frank quiso decir es que es lo mejor, te extrañaremos pero si eso logra mantenerte a salvo no podemos pedir menos” Intercambia Joey intentando arreglar y modificar las palabras inadecuadas de su líder.

“Todos tendremos que abandonar Ormond en algún momento y este es el mejor, creo que todo esto es una señal” Informa el líder con tranquilidad y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

“Puede que tengas razón pero no quiero que nos separemos” Acepta tristemente la chica al seguir jugando con el bordillo de su prenda.

“Nos iremos después” Asegura con un mejor ánimo el seguidor y sonríe abiertamente en dirección a Frank, quien está seguro de que el chico no vivirá mucho si insinúa algo parecido cerca de su acosador.

“Si, tampoco es que quisiera vivir aquí para siempre” Deliberadamente Frank se recuesta del hombro del otro hombre y este tiembla visiblemente.

Susie sonríe ahora con menos nerviosismo, ellos se quedan hasta el medio día intercambiando sus mixtapes. El sol ilumina en su máximo punto cuando Frank empieza a caminar a lo desconocido. 

* * *

Corre a su encuentro, busca en todos los lugares conocidos pero no hay nada y se dirige al apartamento en busca de la verdad, solo necesita un poco más aunque sea asesinado o desaparezca, él necesita más de esto y no pueden arrebatarlo tan rápido de sus manos, está lejos y andando llega después del anochecer, sus extremidades entumecidas no le ayudan mientras saca la llave y se abre camino hacia el interior. Lo encuentra todo vacío, no hay ninguna pertenencia del asesino, sólo la nada y Frank maldice, se ha ido. 

“¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas! Hijo de puta me has abandonado” Maldice y grita en un arranque de ira infantil, un berrinche que no tenido desde sus días en las audiencias de adopción, las casas de acogidas y cuando era cambiado de hogar.

Una respiración calmada y casi imperceptible se hace notar cuando guarda silencio, la máscara blanca y el traje oscuro parado en la nieve a la vista.

“Te vas” Acusa rápidamente y enojado, está herido pero no lo admitirá.

“Tengo que irme. Te he estado siguiendo para asegurar que no les guiabas a mi” Cuenta aún desde la puerta, acercándose tentativamente pero sin tocarlo en su arranque de ira pasajero.

“No seas idiota ¿Por qué los traería aquí?” Escupe furioso, la mínima implicación de que pueda querer traicionarlo a estas alturas es ridícula.

“Estabas agitado, muchos te vieron y levantabas sospechas allí donde ibas” Explica escuchándose más amortiguado que nunca, esta vez no es por la máscara.

Frank resopla intentando controlarse, esto es serio y debe tener sus debidas explicaciones, puede que tenga razón pero es que siente el estrés de la situación sobre sus hombros.

“No me iría sin ti” Espeta plana y sin emociones, solo siendo Danny.

“No es lo que parecía” Masculla aún con esa emoción inestable e incontrolable que suele apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

“¿Te he logrado atraer hasta aquí o no?” Cuestiona al arrojarle un pequeño empaque envuelto en papel de regalo.

“¿Qué es esto?” Toda ira abandona su rostro para ser reemplazado con la confusión.

“Mi último regalo para ti” Dice al entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, retirando su traje y guardándolo en su bolsa de viaje.

Cuando la máscara es retirada, Frank observa el nuevo cambio en el hombre, su cabello ha cambiado, con un corte a lo militar que lo hace parecer más joven y los inicios de una barba que se muestran en su barbilla, sus ojos ahora de un verde suave y es nuevamente otro hombre. 

“Extraño” Escupe con cierto disgusto, le gustaba más su anterior apariencia.

“Te acostumbraras” Asegura al mirarlo fijamente con su intensidad habitual.

Tratando de no verse demasiado irritado por el nuevo personaje del asesino, se asegura de dirigir su atención hacía el paquete, es pequeño y ligero, rompe el envoltorio y se sorprende ante su contenido. Es un pasaporte con su rostro pero no su verdadero nombre -Evan Gein- se lee en la primera línea y se ve tan real, podría pasar desapercibido fácilmente ante ojos descuidados y entiende la implicación. 

“Sé cuánto admiras a Ed Gein” Danny se ríe abiertamente y resuena por la vacía habitación.

El canadiense se acerca y coloca sus manos en el pecho vestido de negro, estabilizándose en silencio y hundiendo su rostro contra el traje oscuro susurra unas palabras que nunca creyó sentiría jamás.

“Lo sé” Susurra al sujetarlo con firmeza en un apretado abrazo.

“¿Salimos antes del amanecer?” Pregunta con su rostro todavía enterrado en el pecho cálido.

“Lo preferente sería hacerlo ahora antes de que las fuerzas policiales americanas lleguen a Ormond, saldrán mañana en la mañana y si nos vamos llegaremos antes del amanecer a la frontera” Frank se relaja visiblemente ante la explicación y al final teniendo sus respuestas respira tranquilo.

“Bien” Acepta pero no se mueve, deja que el asesino le guíe.

Danny sujeta su mano y sonríe al guiarle hacia su auto rentado, no hay ninguna pertenencia más allá de la pequeña bolsa de gimnasio en su espalda y su reproductor de mixtapes, Frank creé que es lo mejor, nuevos comienzos, nueva vida, nuevas cosas. 

“Vamos, te gustará California, es cálido” Le asegura aquella voz al abrirle la puerta de auto y el joven se sienta abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

“Todo es mejor que Ormond” Dice con una sonrisa cansada, ahora que la adrenalina ha desaparecido se siente agitado.

El otro se ríe y enciende el motor, las luces que muestran el panorama cubierto de nieve y árboles siendo movidos por el viento frío, Frank extiende el brazo y coloca la calefacción a su lado, acomodándose para el largo viaje. El dulce tarareo frio de la verdadera voz de Danny lo acunan en la estrellada noche al alejarse de Ormond, por fin ha dejado Ormond.

* * *

Desconoce por cuánto tiempo ha estado dormitando y por cuanto durmiendo pero cuando abre los ojos se siente renovado, el motor en reposo y la falta de movimiento en la carretera son confusos, solo por unos segundos algo de pánico le aborda ¿Y si Danny se ha sido detenido? Aclara su vista ante el traicionero pensamiento pero todo está bajo control cuando nota la presencia tranquila de su amante. Se atreve a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente y dejarse llevar, solo la nieve y contemplar al hombre experimentado seguir su plan.

Se despierta con el primer rayo de sol del amanecer, el silencio contemplativo del conductor cambia al darse cuenta de que su copiloto está despierto, toda la atención hacía él como siempre debe de ser. 

“Hola, bello durmiente” Le saluda con un beso en la mejilla y una enorme sonrisa ciertamente burlona.

Se han detenido por una cola de personas en sus autos, el joven nunca había estado cerca de nada parecido pero está seguro de que se trata de la frontera. 

“Si quieres besos despiértame y pídelos, no tienes porqué abusar de mi mientras duermo” Sé atreve a empujar con una enorme sonrisa adormilada y se talla los ojos con el puño.

“No lo haría ¿Donde está el punto si no te puedo ver retorcer de placer?” Contesta el asesino al acercarse de nuevo y volver a besarlo.

Ambos disfrutan de sus besos lentos y suaves mientras esperan, ya han llegado casi al final y están a punto de celebrar una victoria. 

“¡Siguiente!” Exclaman los comunicadores rompiendo el momento.

Danny tan solo se aleja, suspira y sonríe de una forma totalmente desconocida, no es Danny o Jed y por supuesto no Ghostface ¿Quién es él ahora? 

El auto avanza y se acerca a la ventanilla, el guardia sostiene un termo con café y luce trasnochado, se nota el desagrado a su horario de trabajo, rápidamente el nuevo personaje se presenta y ríe, hace bromas sobre temas que Frank no comprende del todo y se gana la simpatía por completo, ese no es como Jed quién se veía más inquisitivo y maduro, este solo parece uno de esos chicos bromistas y despreocupados de series de televisión a los que todos solían amar y sinceramente es curioso darse cuenta del cambio, tener el placer de conocer la verdad. 

“Aquí no tienen buen fútbol” Bromea riendo, el desconocido hace lo mismo y asiente repetidas veces.

“En eso tiene razón” Acepta el trabajador recostado de la ventanilla.

“¡Henry! ¡Date prisa!” Exclama alguien más desde la cabina de vigilancia y el mencionado luce incómodo ante la realización.

“Documentos por favor” Pide con voz de mando y alejándose del auto, tomando una postura más amenazante.

“John Myers” Declara sonriente al dejar ver su pasaporte.

El hombre no lo observa por el suficiente tiempo y eso pasará factura, tan solo sonríe a John para confirmar que todo está en orden y Morrison casi se ríe. 

“¿Y usted?” Sé aleja de sus pensamientos cuando se dirigen a él y pierde el habla, se siente incómodo y la mirada inquisitivo disfrazada de humor le inquieta.

Frank se queda en silencio y solamente le entrega el pasaporte al policía de frontera quien todavía conversa felizmente con el asesino, esta vez con una personalidad brillante como el sol y alegre como cualquier payaso en busca de atención. 

“Disculpe, él es tímido” Interfiere velozmente y sonríe, tranquilizando al guardia que solo da un breve vistazo y devuelve el objeto.

Ahora son los autos de atrás los que tocan sus bocinas impacientes ante el retraso, entre los autos impacientes y los gritos renovados de su compañero, el guardia se aclara la garganta antes de hacer una señal al otro dentro de la cabina. 

“Todo correcto. Bienvenidos a Estados Unidos, caballeros” Autoriza el encargado al sonreírles y empezar a retirarse.

Las barreras automáticas de control de acceso se elevan y le dan espacio, Danny casi arranca pero no sin antes decirle al oficial de fronteras. 

**_“Gracias. Es bueno regresar a casa”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí de nuevo, pueden contactarme en Tumblr como RainbowRandom para charlar sobre cualquier cosa y compartirme vuestros headcanons, mi ingles no es muy bueno pero se me entiende un poco, estaré encantada de hablar con ustedes :D
> 
> Estoy enamorada de los headcanons que he creado con solo los accesorios de Ghostface en el juego y estoy orgullosa del desarrollo de este fic aunque no es lo que esperaba, esperen mas actualizaciones mías en esta pareja. ¡Adiós!


End file.
